


Knights of the BAU

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Arson, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bows & Arrows, Fire, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misuse of station, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Romance, Torture, embezzlement, knights AU, mutilation of a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: The life of a Knight can be lonely and hard.  The life of an apothecary, who is also responsible for the care of his mother, is too.  In a time of turmoil and strife, is there time for love and happily ever after?  One storyteller believes in happily ever after, she also believes everyone is out to get her.  Can her son and a handsome knight make her fairy tale come true?  Or will the Evil King win?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful artwork and banner at the end is by Dazeventura6, which helped inspire much of this story.

 

In a time of turmoil and strife, when kingdoms battled constantly, every baron and lord wished to be in the court, granted the honor to stand before the king.  Every eligible maiden dreamed of her prince, who one day would whisk her away to his castle, bestow his riches and love on her. The harsh reality was that many a Prince was either a spoiled brat or killed when another kingdom defeated the current one.  The happily ever afters were far and few in between. Heroes were rare. Those whose lands were not protected by walls, armies, and knights often fell. Innocents slaughtered to set fear in the hearts of the next land. Oh, the battle-worn people cried out for peace, for a wise ruler, for a time when all people would be treated well.  Peace would come for a time, but then some other ruthless dictator or evil knight would bear down and oppress the people. Hopes would be raised and dashed, over and over again. Surely, there were no true heroes, no long-term peace, and certainly no one ever heard of a superhero.

 

This didn’t stop peasants and children from imagining.  Poets and minstrels wrote stories, tales. Even legends sprung up from time to time, of amazing Knights, Princes, and kindly Kings would reach the people's ears, but nothing ever came of them.  

 

One young man,  who loved these stories, lived with his mother. She was accursed with a brain demon.  It caused her to lose herself and become paranoid, lashing out at the boy, or anyone around.  He had to keep her hidden or they would lock her away. Those who weren't right in the mind were often thought to be under a wicked spell or to have done some evil. Alas, young Spencer knew this was not the case.  He had studied her and the signs. The time before his father left them, the time when his father a well to do businessman was there, and the in-between times. His mother had been a fine storyteller. People would travel for miles to hear her stories before they became filled with kings and knights and evil men built on destruction and harm.  Her tales had been light and happy, some adventures, some love stories, some even with wizards and dragons. They kept Spencer's heart light and gay. They made him hopeful that if he kept with his studies, perchance he might find a potion or elixir to help his mother. He had planned to apprentice with the local physician when he was old enough, but then his father deserted them.  Left alone to provide, care, and protect her allowed no apprenticeship time. So he did the best he could to educate himself.

 

He gathered all the scrolls, books, and materials that were written about roots, herbs, and berries.  He studied and much as he could. He wrote to physicians, scholars, and scientists that could help him learn more.  He started a small apothecary business from his home. The local doctor would send his patients to Spencer for their medicinal herbs.  He could open and close the shop based on when his mother was well. Spencer was able to keep learning. Then when he was older, educated, and understood the science behind it, he could start on experiments to help cure his mother.  If only his father would have loved them both enough, to have stayed and helped

  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this knight? Will he be able to protect the kingdom? Or is he just another pretty face?

Their city was located in the kingdom of Virginia. It was a beautiful land. From the ocean to the mountains covered in trees, valleys green and fertile, waterfalls and when the trees changed in the fall, it was most lovely to look at. The king, a fair man, with laws, rules, regulations, to keep the peace and order, that all the people would be safe and looked after. They would feel as though the turmoil couldn’t touch them. King Rossi’s knights were men of great honor. They never used their position for self-gain. If they tried, King Rossi dealt with them most harshly. King Rossi was fair and just, he would not see his people harmed, especially by those who were to protect them. That was one of the reasons, that he had chosen Sir Aaron to be his Knight Commander. He had watched him as he joined the ranks, and advanced. Sir Aaron had started as a squire. He attended his knight's every need. His knight was never found without. Armor polished, weapons at the ready, horse saddled with speed and correctly, gear and food packed, never lacking, Aaron seemed to be one step ahead. When a position came open in knight training, he was nominated immediately. He practiced till he wore himself out. Muscles sore every night, he would read what he could to improve his mind and other skills. Aaron was determined to become the best knight there was. Time passed, Aaron grew into a handsome man. His muscles developed into strong shoulders, large biceps, forearms that wielded his sword well. Aaron’s dark hair and brown eyes made him the envy of men throughout the kingdom. 

Sir Aaron dedicated himself to his calling of a knight of the realm. He took his vow most seriously. He would lay down his life for King and country. While he did his duties during the day, sometimes he was away from home for days, he would study the use of different weapons, learn of new ones, old ones, things that might come up. The kind of techniques that other knights fought with, in order to be prepared for anyone he might run into. He even found an Archer to teach him archery. 

The intimacy of the archer’s hands on his hands, his breath on the back of his neck, as he placed Aaron’s hands in the correct position to shoot, had Aaron growing aroused. This feeling was unfamiliar to Aaron as he had always been attracted to the ladies that were offered to keep the knights contented.

“Let the string lightly touch your cheek,” the archer whispered.

Aaron wanted to turn his head back, in order to be face to face with the young man, but he didn’t dare move.

“Keep your thumb below the guide mark. It will serve as to steady you and a guide for the arrow. It must not move until the arrow is fully released. Now pull back the arrow, feel the feather brush your cheek, softly, like a light caress of a lover. Eyes are on your target, the arm is angled for accuracy of flight, thumb on the guide, and release,”

Aaron watched as his arrow flew straight towards his target. It hit directly center, Aaron was amazed, that he did so well. Shot after shot, arrow after arrow flew. The archer had stepped away after the third or fourth arrow. Aaron hadn’t even noticed. He was so caught up in his concentration. When his quiver was emptied, he looked at the target, his hits were accurate. He counted the arrows, sure that he had missed several. They had all hit the target, somewhere. He turned to see the young archer sprawled on the cool grass, back on his elbows.

“Well, did you give up on teaching me?” Sir Aaron chuckled.

“Not much more, that I can teach you. So, I retired to spectating.” The lean archer said.

“Did you enjoy the view?” Aaron asked as he approached him?

“I did my liege.” He smirked. “Your form is perfection, as is your accuracy with the arrow.”

Aaron knelt beside the archer. “You speak such flattery, as though you try to woo me.”

Aaron reached up and brushed a stray hair off the face of his teacher. He smiled, as his eyes met those of the archer, they searched for permission to go further. The archer’s eyes met his back, a held breathe, then a nod. He tilted his head aside so that Aaron might lean in. Which Aaron did, lips met each other tenderly at first, then accelerated to passionately kissing each other quickly. Aaron leaned his archer back on the ground. They explored each other over and under clothing. They broke apart here and there for air, they couldn’t stop otherwise. The sun set over the far hills, brought shadows to their frolick, with a cool breeze. The two men took their fill of love from each other. The golden sunset in the background, the trees of the forest in the foreground, and the quaint valley as their setting. Truly it felt like a fairytale if fairytales existed. 

As they lay beside each other, the archer started to rise. Aaron reached for him.

“Sorry sire, it is getting dark. I must get us water to wash, prepare food, make sure camp is set, and retrieve your arrows before dark falls completely. I would but love to stay in your arms, but duty calls.” He gave Aaron a kiss on the forehead and was gone.

Aaron lay there until a bucket of water was brought for him to wash up with. He washed, dressed and returned to camp. His focus and demeanor that of Sir Aaron knight of the realm again.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your mother is the town storyteller and she believes in happily ever after, it makes your life interesting. Spencer tries to convince his mother, Diana that he is happy.

Diana, Spencer’s mother, was having a good day. She went to sit on the hill. The hill stood above a field of cherry blossom trees, they bloomed each spring so beautifully. People would come to Washington, from miles around even other countries to see the sight. From where Diana had spread out her blanket, the view was spectacular. There was a small pond down to the right of there. It was surrounded by cherry trees, the pink blossoms everywhere. Green grass, a nice path that leads from the pond towards town, another path that led up the hill towards where Diana was. As people saw that Diana had placed herself on the hill, they started to gather around her blanket. They knew to not sit on her blanket or get any closer than that. They sat quietly and waited, as she ate her mid-day meal. 

Spencer had been in his workshop. The morning was always the best time for his mother. He made her morning meal, then on good days she would dress herself and take care of the dishes and the house. This allowed Spencer time for his experiments. He had gotten caught up in them today. He hadn’t realized that it was already time for the midday meal until his stomach growled at him. He wandered into the kitchen area, only to find it in disarray. He looked around the house for his mother. She was not to be found. He noticed the blanket gone and the basket missing. He put on his shoes and headed out the door. Spencer was very sure his mother would be on the hill. On good days she would go there and tell her stories. Sometimes, she would read old ones, that he had written down for her. When he saw many people on the path to the hill, he knew he was on the right track.

Just as Spencer arrived, Diana started her story.

“Once upon a time, there was a brave knight. He was the strongest, wisest, and compassionate knight that anyone had ever met. His armor shined bright in the noonday sun, as he rode his fine steed into the town of Washington. All the women were in awe of his stature. The men watched as he dismounted, looking for a flaw. A chink in his armor of some kind. As he went through the town, he checked on everything. Making sure that all was in order, the walls were in good repair, the gate was strong, the locking arm was still without crack or worn, that the wood was not infested with bugs or any other reason that it might be time to replace it. He greeted everyone cordially, stopped to chat as he could, listened to complaints and compliments about the sheriff and his men. The knight dined at a local pub. His server a young man, who was very attentive to his needs. His cup never was empty. His plate refilled. He even had the bard keep the music light and festive. Others came to speak with the knight about city concerns. He would listen but his eye would drift back to his lanky young server. 

As the evening wore on, and the ale was flowing too freely, the knight demanded that the young man join him. The innkeeper wanted a good report sent back of his establishment and allowed the young man to do it. The young man was nervous being in the presence of such a nobleman.

“What is your name?”

“Tolan, sir.” Came the shaky answer.

“Tolan, I have never received such wonderful service. Thank you.”

“Just my duty, sir,” Tolan answered, hiding behind a lock of hair, that had fallen in his face.

“My name is Sir Robert. I would like to know your opinion on how things are in Washington.”

“Sir, there are men more qualified, wiser, and in higher positions, whom could give you better information about…”

“I don't want their input!” He yelled slamming his mug on the table.

The people near them turned to see who or what had upset Sir Robert. Tolan shook in fear at upsetting the knight, plus the attention of the patrons made him nervous.

“Sorry my liege, normally no one cares what someone in my station thinks. I believe that we are kept safe, sir.” Tolan said, softly.

“Your eyes leave out a but in that statement, young Tolan,” Robert said, as he placed his hand on Tolan’s thigh.

Tolan quivered under the touch. He looked up at Sir Robert’s face. He saw reassurance in his eyes. 

“Well sir, there are times that crimes get less attention when they involve people of my station, sir.”

Tolan continued, “If sire Jonson here, were to be robbed, all diligence would be set forth to find the criminal. Yet, if I were to be robbed. I would be scolded for being out late and only a cursory search would be done.”

“That's untrue!” came a yell from behind.

One of the local sheriff’s men stood up, staggered over, and interjected himself into the conversation.

“We work every case the same. Sometimes manpower is limited. We don't discriminate on class.” His voice defensive and intoxicated.

Sir Robert, always the diplomat, stood patted the man on his back, thanked him for his information, and sent him on his way. Sir Robert took his seat, returned his hand to its previous place, and smiled at Tolan.

“I see. Any other negative things going on? It seems you are one of the few honest souls left in the world. It is wearisome to have people always telling you what they think you want to hear, or only the good things.”

“Why wouldn't people report honestly, sir? How can you provide proper protection without complete knowledge.”

Young Tolan’s innocent questioning eyes moved Robert's heart. He was smitten. It had been so long since anyone had.made his heart feel light and warm. Robert was lost in Tolan’s looks, his hazel eyes, his curly hair, his long neck when he heard someone call his name.

“Sir Robert?”

“Oh, sorry. It makes my job much harder, but people don't want the king to think they aren't doing their job or doing it poorly. So they report partially or only good things, to make themselves look well.”

“That's sad.” Tolan dropped his eyes. “Speaking of duties sir, I am behind in mine.”

Tolan stood to resume his work. Robert didn't want to let him go. He grabbed his arm to stop him but looked around the busy pub. He gave him a smile, thanked him for his time and honesty, then released him. For a moment, as he cleared a table or two Tolan smiled to himself. He was giddy and light inside. His time with Sir Robert had brightened his spirits. He found himself gazing that direction for the rest of the night.

As the night was ending and Sire Jonson called for last round, Sir Robert stood, left a gold coin on the table to cover his bill and a generous tip, and went to his room at the inn. Tolan watched him leave, then cleared his table. Tolan finished his duties, closed up, and was ready to leave. Sire Jonson gave him his change from the gold coin. Tolan never had so much to carry home in one night. He was a bit concerned but found himself walking happily and carelessly home. He was recounting the night in his head when the men jumped him. Tolan was afraid.

“We saw that gold coin that was left for you, server boy. Give it to us!”

“The change of it is in my bag,” Tolan answered, shakily.

“Change of it? Are you trying to trick us?” Came the angry reply.

“No, sir. His tab had to be paid first, then I received my share.” Tolan answered.

Just then a blow was delivered to Tolan’s stomach. He doubled over in pain. Another blow came to his back, and he fell to his knees.

“That is no way to treat another person.” A firm strong voice said.

“What business is it of yours? Move on, or you can join him.” The robber retorted.

“Oh, well I will join him then if I have a choice.” Sir Robert answered as he moved into a lit spot.

Tolan was shocked, that Sir Robert was there. The two robbers were too. Sir Robert gave a smile to Tolan, stood next to him, looked at the robbers, and spoke.

“Will you be following me to the sheriff peaceably? Or will we have to shed blood over this?”

The first robber answered, “There is no need for blood is there?” as he nodded to his second.

The second moved to the side of Sir Robert. He came running at him, meaning to knock him down. Sir Robert stepped back, used his leg to trip the second causing him to fall hard on the road. The first charged at Robert with a knife that he had drawn. Sir Robert grabbed his wrist, twisted it, which caused the robber to turn due to the pain. Sir Robert turned the robber’s arm behind his back, the knife dropped, and the robber yelled in pain. The second was trying to stand when Tolan sat on him. Sir Robert let out a chuckle.

“Now gentlemen, shall we go see the sheriff?”

The robbers just nodded, with a dejected look on their faces. Tolan helped Sir Robert tie the hands of the robbers. As they walked to the sheriff’s, they spoke kindly to each other. Tolan thanked Sir Robert for saving him, and Sir Robert smiled back. Sir Robert had Tolan take the robbers into the sheriff himself, while he listened from outside. When the sheriff accused Tolan of lying about capturing the robbers, Sir Robert came in.

“Do you often discount the stories of young men? Or is it just young men of working-class sir?”

“Sir Robert! I just found it hard to believe that a man of his stature and build could overwhelm these two.” The sheriff stuttered out.

“Well, I witnessed it. He sat on one and twisted the arm of the other. Nothing that even a woman couldn’t do. Perchance next time, you ask the details, before blowing someone off.” Sir Robert huffed.

“Yes, Sir. I will.” The sheriff said, as he stood and locked up the robbers.

Sir Robert and Tolan excused themselves. The sheriff apologized again. They just continued on their way. When they were a distance away, Sir Robert stopped and pulled Tolan down an alley. Tolan was startled.   
“Tolan, you were brave tonight. I am proud of you.” Robert said, reaching up to brush a stray hair from Tolan’s face.

“I had no choice. When confronted, one either does what they need to, or they run away. In tonight’s situation, I needed the money for my mother and myself.” Tolan answered.

“Well, you did well. I think that you could do well in the king’s court. Maybe make knight someday.” Sir Robert said, as he absently caressed the side of Tolan’s cheek.

“Sir Robert, while I appreciate your kind offer.” Tolan responded, leaning into the caress. “My mother needs me to care for her. I can not leave Washington.”

Diana stopped a moment raised her hand to the crowd. They knew this meant she needed a break. A boy asked her what she needed. She told him and off he ran to get it. While they waited, the people drank water, as a bucket was passed. They talked among themselves of where they thought that the story was going. They ate snacks, which they had brought with them. Spencer people watched, as this was going on. The sheriff of Washington, a man named Derek Morgan, came up beside Spencer. He stood there with Spencer for a bit watching the people. Then, he took off running after another man, he caught the other man quickly and arrested him. He walked the man back near Spencer, made the man return the bag that he had stolen from a woman, then walked the man back towards town. Spencer smiled to himself, to know that they had such a good sheriff in town, unlike in the story. The boy returned with a cup, a small basket, and a vial. Spencer cringed. He knew this meant that his mother was growing weary. The vial was one of her medicines. The cup was to make sure the water she drank was not poisoned, one of her paranoia. The basket contained a snack, again prepared only by her hands, in order to keep anyone from doing anything to her food. The boy fetched her the pail for water, which she scooped out herself, carefully looking side to side, to make sure no one was there to tamper with it. Spencer sighed to himself. This always broke his heart. He hoped that she would be able to finish her story before things worsened. When she finished her medicine and snack, Diana waved to the crowd. They became quiet and attentive. So, she began again.

“Are there not doctors you can pay, that can do this?” Robert pleaded, as his countenance fell.

Tolan reached up, placed his hand on Sir Robert’s jaw, and looked him straight in the eye. Himself now frowning. 

“Oh, how that I wish it were. They would but take the money and stick her in a home, where they would ignore her or just keep her locked in. I tried before. She needs me.”

Sir Robert slumped forward and rested his head on Tolan’s shoulder. Such a brave, strong man, with no way to take the young man with him, he started to weep silently. Tolan stroked Robert’s hair. He ran his hand up and down the man’s back. 

“I wish I had words, or answers, Sir. You are the first person, that I have ever considered leaving with. I would, if I could, but I can’t. Family must come first. If there were anyway if I ever think of one. I will show up on your doorstep in Virginia, I promise.” Tolan said, with tears in his eyes.

Robert looked up at him, finding no hint of fabrication in his eyes, no deception, he stopped crying. He smiled at Tolan. He wiped his eyes, stood to his full height, met Tolan’s eyes, lean forward and kissed him chastely. Tolan was surprised but soon returned the kiss with a smile. The two men pulled apart. Robert wiped the tears from Tolan’s eyes with his thumb. 

He said, “Tolan, my love, I have never wanted someone like, I want you. Honestly, I wanted to throw you over my horse, carry you off to Virginia with me, and there would be no more discussion. I could tell though, as we talked that you were too intelligent to not be properly courted and wooed. You deserve that and better. I will wait for the day you arrive on my doorstep. I will also, pester you on my visits here. Remember me always.”

Tolan’s heart was warm and full of feelings he had not felt before. Sir Robert walked Tolan home, kissed him goodbye, turned and left. Tolan sniffled back the tears, quickly went inside, as to not run after him. Fortunately, Tolan’s mother was in bed. She called out to him. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and went to her. 

“Thus ends, the beginning of the tale of Tolan and Sir Robert. I will tell you more, next time.” Diana completed. 

The crowd clapped. They gathered their things, returned to town, and their duties. Spencer came up to his mother, kissed her on the cheek.

“Spencer! I am glad you had time to come listen.” She smiled, standing slowly.

Spencer helped gather her things. He carried them, as they walked home. When they had gotten a small distance from the crowd, Diana took his hand. This always made his heart swell.

“So, my Tolan, did your Sir Robert come riding up today?”

“Mother!” Spencer answered, softly. “Shhh, people will talk.”

“So, let them talk. Everyone should have a true love waiting to sweep them off their feet. A knight in shining armor to rescue them from this dull life.” Diana defiantly said.

“My life with you is anything but dull. It is full of stories, love, and my experiments.” Spencer replied.

“Sigh, you and your experiments. You don’t need to worry about me and my illness. You need to worry about your life. Your happily ever after. You deserve so much more. A mother knows.”

Luckily, they arrived at home, and Spencer didn’t have to repeat this argument again. He opened the door, escorted mom in, and closed it. He put her things down. She went to her room to lay down. He went to see if she needed anything. 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll find you when I get up. Tolan find love for me please.” She said as he pulled the covers up.

He kissed her on the head, gave her a smile, and said, “Yes, mother.”


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king of Virginia is a good man. See how he cares for those in his charge. Regular visits to make sure they have what they need, he sends his knights of the realm to check on them. A good king indeed.

Washington was in the center of the kingdom of Virginia; therefore, it was part of King Rossi’s land. King Rossi, an older man, had ruled since his father was king before him. His father had been killed in a war with a group of knights that had broken away from the land to the west, now known as West Virginia. It had saddened many people that these knights decided to turn against King David Rossi’s father, but such was the way of the times. Someone would think they knew better than the king and would try to steal his kingdom and lands. Like his father, King David made laws and regulations. These helped the people to be kind to one another, keep them safe, and the land peaceful. Virginia was a large kingdom. It took many troops to protect it. In order to keep the troops happy, to prevent uprisings, like the one that took his father, King David set Knights of the Realm over different areas. Under these knights were the local sheriffs, who took care of each of their cities, like sheriff Morgan of Washington. The sheriff could employ men to help him, depending on the size of the city. The knight of the realm would have troops that traveled with him from city to city, making sure that each city had adequate protection. Provisions would be sent to cities that needed them. The kingdom was well taken care of and the people were more than happy to contribute to the costs. Once in awhile, there would be a complaint about costs. Then as time and time again would have it, a band of robbers or marauders would come through, showing the worth of having a system that took care of the people.

 

Sir Aaron’s realm included Washington, along with the cities of Quantico, Langley, and a few others in that area. He was pleased to serve, King and Country in these cities. As was customary before a knight would leave on his rounds, the King would host a dinner in his honor. Sir Aaron hated these. So much, pomp and circumstance, ladies and gentlemen in their finest parading before the king, as they attempted to find favor in his presences. Many of them fake with only self-advancement on their minds. Sir Aaron found a few that he knew to be true friends of the king. He would wander off among the guests to find them each time. Lady Jennifer, Lady Penelope, Lady Emily, were his favorites. They could laugh, tell stories, and behave in a friendly manner with no intentions of snagging a husband. Not that Sir Aaron would be opposed, all three ladies were beautiful in their own ways. Lady Emily was smart and strong. Lady Penelope was full of life and buxom. Lady Jennifer was proper and yet knew the way around the rules to get what was needed. The friends always could find a way to do the right thing for anyone in need. 

 

As they were sitting at a table, dinner was over, but the entertainment was still performing. Lady Strauss came over beside them. To say that they all had disdain for her would be an understatement. In all honesty, even King David had been known to try and get away from her presence. Lady Strauss and her husband Lord Strauss were set to oversee the welfare of the people in Virginia, who were found to have issues of the mind, mainly those that were dangerous to themselves and others. Lady Strauss took this responsibility most seriously and pursued it with vigor. Some would say, that she was overzealous in her job.

 

“Good evening, Lady Strauss.” Sir Aaron said, standing politely, never being one to offend.

 

“Good evening, Sir Aaron. May I speak with you for a moment?” She asked as she plopped herself into the seat next to him, not giving him a chance to say no.

 

“But of course my lady. What can I be of service with?” 

 

“As you are on your travels this time, I want you to check on a story that has come to my ears. There is this woman in Washington, that tells stories to the people. Many of her stories contain inappropriate ideas, she has demons in her head, it is said. Yet, the people go out and listen to her, the sheriff doesn’t stop her. This can not continue. We must think of the welfare of our young people. She can’t tell them evil ideas are okay. She buries them in fairy tales, with happy ever afters.” Lady Strauss got huffier with every word.

 

Sir Aaron held out his hand, “Lady Strauss, I assure you that I will check into this. If there is a woman with demons in her head, that is corrupting our moral way and that of children, you are correct. However, I am sure this story has gotten twisted on its way to you. For I have heard no such thing before. Yet, I give you my word, to look into it.” 

 

He kissed Lady Strauss’ hand. Stood to indicate to her to do the same, sent her on her way, plopped in his seat, picked up his ale, and chuckled.

 

“If that woman isn’t in a huff about something, she isn’t happy.” 

 

The three ladies with him laughed also and returned to their merriment. It was late in the night when the King stood.

 

“Sir Aaron, and your men stand before me.” He called.

 

They rose and quickly assembled before King David. They kneeled, placed their right arm across their chest, steeled their eyes on their king.

 

“Tomorrow, as you head out on your rounds, you take my name with you. Carry it well. Don’t dishonor it. I expect regular reports. Truthful, complete, without error. Sir Aaron, is there anything you need, that is not already prepared?”

 

“No, your majesty. Just good weather and fair travels.” Aaron answered.

 

“Then rise, go with my blessing, let my people know that they are loved. Rest well tonight.” 

 

The party was over. The people dispersed to their dwellings. Sir Aaron escorted King Rossi to his chamber as he did every night. They hugged, said their goodbyes, and went to bed. 

 

Aaron undressed. He just fell into bed, tired from the days' activities. He was fast asleep, almost the moment his head hit his pillow. His squire, Anderson, covered him up, put out the lamps, and left him. 

 

In the other room, Anderson prepared Sir Aaron’s clothes for the trip. He checked that both their bags were packed, then went to bed himself. Tomorrow began a long, long, trip.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the bravest of knight can grow weary on the road. Will Sir Aaron make it to all his destinations with his sanity intact?

In the early hours, before the sun was up, Sir Aaron was inspecting his horse, the supplies, to make sure everything was as it should be for the journey. His men would not be without or stranded or strategically inferior to any situation that might arise. Squire Anderson was by his side, noting any problems. Aaron patted him on the back.

 

“Once again, nothing is awry. Good job.”

 

Aaron walked to the kitchen for breakfast. The cooks were busy preparing the King’s breakfast. They looked up to greet the knight. The servant girls grabbed him a plate of food and a cup of drink. He sat out of the way. He ate his breakfast, thanked everyone for the delicious meal. They tried to just say “It is just our duty.” But, he would not allow it. He insisted that they knew, their contribution to the kingdom was valuable. 

 

Aaron found his way to the main hall. King Rossi was just being seated. Sir Aaron knelt and kissed the king’s hand. King David shook his head.

 

“Aaron, my friend, I’ve told you. You don’t need to follow all that pomp and circumstance. You are as a son to me. Come sit.”

 

“I know my Lord, but I love you and can’t but show that love,” Aaron said, as he sat.

 

“This trip you will be visiting, Washington, Arlington, Reston, and Manassas, correct?” 

 

“Yes, Sire.” He answered promptly.

 

“Any concerns, Aaron?” King David asked?

 

“None, that I am aware of. There is a woman that Lady Strauss wants me to look into, but that is the only trouble that we are expecting.”

 

“Is this woman really a problem? You know how Lady Strauss can … um exaggerate.” King David chuckled.

 

“I don’t think so,” Aaron chuckled, also. “I’ve heard nothing of this.”

 

“Then safe journeys to you my son, return swiftly.” King David said as he slapped Aaron on the back. 

 

Sir Aaron arose, bowed, and left the room. He walked to the courtyard. The sun was up. His men, their squires, horses, were all assembled and ready for travel. He stood before them.

 

“It is time for another survey for the King. To check on the people, the city structures, and the ongoings of the cities. I expect every man at his best. There will be no drunkenness or fooling around. You represent your king. If you can not show the best morals and concern for the people, let me know now.” Aaron paused.

 

He continued, “You will report to me with anything you find, good, bad, in between. The cities of Washington, Arlington, Reston and Manassas must be protected and run right. The king does not tolerate extortion or embezzlement. You are his best men, I am proud to be your leader, and know that you will do whatever is needed along the way. As always, trouble may appear, keep a watchful eye. Mount up. Let’s ride.” 

 

The men mounted their steeds. Their squires handed them their shields. Off they headed to Reston. It would take them a two days ride from Quantico. As they rode, they made notes on the conditions of the roads, if trees were blocking the path, they were removed, travelers were greeted with kindness. They arrived in Reston on schedule. Squire Anderson found rooms for the knights at the inn, a stable for the horses, bedding for the squires, very quickly. It was complete before Sir Aaron could finish talking to the town’s leaders. As always, Sir Aaron was proud of his squire and knew one day he would be a fine knight. The mayor of the town invited Sir Aaron to dinner. Aaron accepted, assigned duties to his men, and went about what he could inspect before dark. It had been a full two days, he was becoming weary.

 

At supper, the mayor had all the town’s elite there. Fine food, drink, and entertainment was provided. Sir Aaron kept an eye on his men, to make sure they exercised moderation. Sir Aaron was introduced to the sheriff, the town tax collector, the engineer, the physician, and many others. Along with wives, sisters, cousins, and many other Lords and Ladies. He had Anderson make notes of the people he needed to see, later. He bowed, toasted, and finished his meal. He stood went over to the mayor, bowed.

 

“Mayor Hodgkins, sir. We have enjoyed your hospitality. The food was the finest, that we have had in days. The entertainment in Reston is beyond compare, sir. Thank-you, but we have been riding for days and are unfortunately weary. I beg your forgiveness, but my men and myself, need to retire. We have a full day tomorrow of things to check on for the King. I just wanted to humbly thank you for the outstanding evening, before we left, with your permission of course.” Sir Aaron, properly spoke.

 

The mayor waved his hand palm up as a sign of permission to leave. He smiled.

 

“If you or your men need anything during your stay, Sir Aaron, please let me know. Good night.”

 

“Goodnight, Sir.”

 

With that Aaron signaled his men, that it was time to go. Not one grumbled or complained, they rose, gathered their things and followed Aaron out. If they wanted to stay longer, they would not say, because they knew they represented the King. They went to their lodgings for the night.

 

The next day Sir Aaron met with the tax collector, went over his records, and gathered the King’s taxes for Reston. He met with the sheriff. They discussed lawbreakers. Ways to stop things from happening, did he need more help from the King’s men, how were his weapons holding up, had they had any attacks from outside the kingdom or threats. He stopped for lunch at a nice tavern. The waitresses fought over who would serve him. He smiled at the attention. He left a nice tip for the servers and the owner. He continued his day which included meeting with the engineer. There were repairs that were supposed to have been done to the wall since his last visit. Aaron needed to see that they were finished and finished correctly. Upon inspection, it seemed that the town engineer had used some inferior supplies, that might not hold under weather or attack. This upset Sir Aaron. He remained calm, showed no emotion, and continued the inspection. When they were finished, Aaron thanked the man, then left. Sir Aaron arrived at the mayor’s office after he completed his rounds. 

 

“Mayor, I don’t have all the reports in yet, but we do have a serious problem.”

 

“Is it something that I need to fix? Or wait to hear from the King? We want to follow the decrees and laws of Virginia. We will not abide anyone who does not.” The mayor answered, ready to act.

 

“Let me go over, my notes and reports this night. On the morrow, we will meet again, with a plan.” Sir Aaron stood, bowed, and left.

 

He spoke to Anderson, who took off quickly. Sir Aaron went to fine dining for the evening, at a place his men could meet with him, giving their reports. Aaron spent the meal, receiving reports from his knights. He added notes to the ones he had on the city engineer. Many a time he frowned. Other reports, on other areas of Reston, came back glowing, but it seemed engineering reports continued to come back lax. Meanwhile, when the mayor had left his office for the day, Anderson followed. He made notes on the stops, destinations, and people that mayor spoke to, on his way home. Anderson also stayed watch through the night, to see if the mayor had any callers, the intent was to watch for the engineer. 

 

Sir Aaron was delighted in the morning to hear that the mayor had no interaction with the engineer. It seemed the problem was limited to that man and his sphere of influence only. They would only need to arrest him and replace him with an honest man. The mayor could be left to handle this. Reston was capable of governing itself. There had been cities in the past, where the corruption, unfortunately, leaked through many offices, making it the King’s men who had to come in to govern for a while. Sir Aaron informed the mayor of the situation.

 

“Your city engineer has been using inferior materials, in the rebuilding of the wall. That means he has been keeping the money difference for himself, sir. The wall would have fallen in an attack, or poor weather. Your people vulnerable. Just that he could have finer things. Unacceptable.”

 

“He will be arrested at once.” The mayor demanded.

 

The mayor sent for the sheriff before Sir Aaron could finish speaking.

 

“Thank you, sir. I believe this is limited to his office. I am trusting you to handle it. If you need our assistance, send word. We are off to Manassas. I will leave copies of my findings with you.” 

 

Sir Aaron bowed, excused himself, and gathered his men to leave the city. They were off on the next leg of their journey.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As in Reston, when they arrived in Manassas, they were greeted by the mayor and dignitaries. Anderson and the squires headed off to secure lodgings, Sir Aaron handed out short assignments as it was late afternoon, and the knights and their men met back for supper with the mayor. The bounty of Manassas was spread before them to partake of. Entertainment was divine. The knights behaved themselves with class and dignity expected of their position. Sir Aaron was introduced to the city leaders. When it was time to leave, all the king’s men left with respect and manners. 

 

As Anderson was preparing Sir Aaron for bed, he noticed Sir Aaron’s countenance. 

 

“Sir Aaron? You don’t appear to be yourself this evening? Are you well?”

 

“Just weary. For some reason, this journey is already wearing on me.” He replied, slapped Anderson on the back. “I will be fine after a good night’s rest. You sleep well, too.”

 

Anderson nodded, finished up his duties, and left the knight to his rest.

 

In the morning, Anderson delayed a little, in waking Sir Aaron, to make sure he was fully rested. It was part of a squire’s duties to know what his knight needed. 

 

Manassas covered more area but had fewer people in its borders. This meant that Sir Aaron’s men would need to ride out today and return tomorrow with their findings. Today for Sir Aaron then entailed talking with the inhabitants that were in the central area inside the gates and walls. Tomorrow, he would spend with the city leaders. It made the trip less stress filled. It also gave him an opportunity to see the cost of living, class issues, poverty problems, that might get hidden if he only met with the city leaders. Aaron dressed in normal clothes, to blend in with people. He found his way to the market, after breakfast. There weren’t as many sellers, as last years visit. The prices seemed a bit higher, also. He continued on until he met up with a group of older men, who were complaining about the market. Aaron stood with them. 

 

“This gets worse each year.”

 

“Can you believe, there are 12 fewer vendors?”

 

“Who can afford a stall? Old man Negree is charging twice as much as last year.”

 

“He only wants his friends to sell, so they can sell for a higher price.”

 

Aaron asked, “Can’t people just go outside the city for their goods then?”

 

The old men chuckled. 

 

“Right, stranger and risk getting robbed. No thanks.”

 

“Sounds like you are getting robbed one way or the other, to me,” Aaron said, as he moved on.

 

The group of men looked at him and pondered.

 

Next, he came upon some children playing near the road. He asked what they were playing. They explained the game to him, he tried to play along but ended up falling on his butt. The children laughed, as did Aaron. Their mother came out and called them in for the midday meal. Aaron smiled and continued on. He discovered a tavern. He took a seat. The tavern was busy with travelers and city folk dining. Aaron waited for service. It was uncommon for him to have to wait. His patience was starting to wear thin when the waiter finally came over. 

 

“We have stew or two slices of bread with a piece of meat in between. Which do you wish?”

 

“Stew, with a piece of bread, and ale,” Aaron ordered.

 

The waiter said nothing but walked away. Aaron thought how rude. He had to catch himself not to yell out. It was always difficult on days like today because Aaron was always treated with care and kindness. A man sat across from Aaron. He was gruff and unkempt. He said nothing but nodded at Aaron. Aaron returned the nod, then drank from his ale. The waiter plopped Aaron’s food in front of him, took the other man’s order, and departed, again. This seemed to be the waiter’s routine with each customer. No smiles, no kind words, nothing. 

 

Aaron asked him upon his return to clear his dishes, “Do you not enjoy your work? You seem not to show any happiness in it?”

 

“It pays for the things that my family and I need. Should it bring happiness?”

 

“Some people find their work to do so.” Aaron offered. 

 

The waiter shrugged. He went about his duties. No change is his attitude. Sir Aaron wondered, if the people of Manassas were just beaten down or if he just ran into the miserable few. He left a large, undeserved tip, in order to test his theory. The waiter barely smiled at it. Sir Aaron, shook his head, as he headed to his room.

 

In the morning, he started his rounds of meetings with the town officials. The books were in order. Repairs and upkeep were done correctly, with the proper supplies, although costs did seem high, safety, security, crime, and the other law matters were all in order also. Sir Aaron was pleased. He had completed his tasks, by the midday meal.

 

He dined at a different pub. He found it to be, as the one the night before. His waitress was a bit more cheerful, but the busier she got that decreased. He asked for a table where he could stay the afternoon, to receive reports from his men. The response was filled with huffing and body language that screamed inconvenience. Aaron wanted to rage back at the woman. Did she not understand, that he had the right to clear the entire pub? Demand its use for as long as he deemed necessary and have her serving food and drink to all his men until he said stop! Sir Aaron took a deep breath, smiled, stepped out of the way, and said nothing.

 

The reports came in quickly and frequently. The men came in, sat, waited their turn, drank when it was offered, gave their report, then moved to another table to dine. The waitress seemed impressed and moved by the efficiency of the system. She, also, did not lack for tips. She kept Aaron's mug full. After the last report, Aaron called the waitress for his bill.

 

“Kind sir, You have no bill.” She said sweetly.

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, ma'am. I always pay for what I take. My bill, please. I have kept this table from being used for hours.”

 

“Yes, sire, but I was rude about that. I assumed you were another nobleman, who wanted his way at my expense. I treated you rudely because of that.” She softly spoke, then lowered her head. “Yet, you are anything but that way. You moved along as quickly as possible, made no extra work for me, but provided me with many customers, that were themselves kind and generous.”

 

“I appreciate your repentance, but I still wish to pay.” Aaron sweetly answered.

 

“I've already paid, sir. Maybe you can return tomorrow.” She smiled.

 

Sir Aaron was moved by her sincere act of remorse. He thanked her. After he left, he sent Anderson back with a large tip for her and the pub owner. They couldn't argue with Anderson as he was just obeying his master.

 

Aaron went to his room with his notes. Two cities complete, he was half finished with his journey. He wrote his letter of report to King David. Aaron's letters were always detailed. It was late when he finished. He called to Anderson for the status of tomorrow’s departure. 

 

“Everything is at the ready, except for fresh food, which I plan to purchase in the morning.” He reported.

 

“Very good. Thank you for your diligence. Sleep well.”

 

Anderson helped Sir Aaron into the bath. He laid out his night clothes. There was a knock at his door. Anderson answered the door. The waitress from earlier stood there. She was dressed beautifully. Her face was lovely with a blush at it being Anderson instead of Aaron.

 

“I came to thank Sir Aaron for his generous tip.” She stated.

 

“Step in please, and wait here.”

 

She followed the instruction. Anderson went to the bathroom.

 

“Sir, the waitress from midday, is here to thank you.”

 

Aaron raised a brow at the hour of the visit. He wondered at her real motivation.

 

“Have her stay. Bring my clothing in here. I'll dress here.”

 

Aaron sped through his bath. He was curious as to the late visit. Even though he knew most likely she was there on a misunderstanding. After Anderson helped dry and dress him, he excused himself and left.

 

“Ma'am. What do I owe the honor of your visit?” Aaron asked as he stepped into the room. 

 

“Your man came and gave me your tip. So I am here for you sir, as expected.” She said timidly.

 

Aaron looked at her curiously. He stepped closer to her, that he might see her face and eyes in the candlelight. 

 

He spoke softly and kindly, “Yes, a tip. A thank you for your service and kindness for paying my bill.”

 

“You left too much money for that sir. When men of your position do that, they expect more.” She replied, her eyes on the floor. 

 

He reached forward, lifted her chin with a finger. He looked into her eyes. There was shame and sadness. 

 

“I am terribly sorry, that unscrupulous men have done and expected this before, my child, but no one should be put in that position. Come sit, you have nothing to fear.” 

 

He showed her to a seat near the fire. She took the seat, gave a small timid smile, still unsure. 

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Haley.”

 

“Mistress Haley, you have the right to say no to these men. They have no power to be doing this.” Aaron said, with a tone of disgust at the men.

 

Haley went to interrupt. Aaron raised his hand.

 

“No. They may think they can throw their money and position around, but they can not. King Rossi does not allow it. I will speak with the sheriff before I leave in the morning. I will give no names. He will be made aware of the king’s position. If men try again in the future, you let the sheriff know. Promise me.” Aaron demanded.

 

“Yes, sir. I will.” Haley’s voice was a bit stronger but still weak.

 

“Good. Things like this upset me so. Hard working people being taken advantage of, and women on top of that. I wish I could chase then men down myself that are small and cowardly enough to do that.” Aaron ranted.

 

Haley looked at Aaron with respect and honor in her eyes. She thanked him for his kindness. He thanked her for her apology earlier in the day. He opened the door for her and said goodnight. With that, he turned in for the night. Manassas had proven to be an interesting town, but they were off to Arlington in the morning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the road to Arlington, they ran into a band of bandits. Sir Aaron and his men easily defeated them. He was surprised that they had been foolish enough to even try against the king’s men. Upon their arrival in Arlington, Anderson was off to seek lodging again. The bandits were turned over to the sheriff. It was late. The men were tired and hungry. Sir Aaron would meet with the Mayor in the morning. He barely made it to his room, before he himself was plopping into bed. Anderson tried to get him in a bath first, but no Aaron was asleep. Anderson tucked his knight in, pulled his boots off, and left Aaron to sleep.

 

Arlington was a busy city. People coming and going, with goods and wears. The tax collector was actively at his business when Sir Aaron stopped by. He had an assistant bring the books to Sir Aaron, barely acknowledging the knight. If Aaron were a different man, he would’ve been offended; however, he knew that many people rose to their positions based on skill, not manners. Aaron poured over the books with his usual diligence. The tax collector, William M. Wright, kept watch over his shoulder at Aaron’s doings. Several notes later, Aaron stood, stretched, gave the records back to the assistant, and thanked him. Aaron excused himself to Mr. Wright and left. Once Sir Aaron was out of sight, the tax collector sighed and slumped into his seat.

 

Sir Aaron met with the other elders of the city, the engineer, the sheriff, etc. He was satisfied with everyone other than the tax collector. There was something about the records and his mannerisms. Aaron asked the mayor about the man. He discovered the man had been at the position for three years. There seemed to be a dip in taxes when he first started, but the mayor had just counted that to his newness at the position. They did increase in the following years, but it didn't seem to Aaron to align with the amount of business that Arlington did. Aaron thanked the mayor and left for food. 

 

Aaron called Anderson to join him for the midday meal. They ate and spoke at the local pub. They quietly went over the notes and figures from the tax collector’s office. Anderson was good with figures. Aaron added. Anderson subtracted. It didn’t matter the numbers never matched. The tax collector was skimming from King Rossi. Which in turn meant, he was stealing from his people, his friends, his city. This angered Aaron. He glared at the paper. He slammed his mug to the table. The waiter came quickly to the table, as he thought something was wrong with the food. 

 

“Is there something wrong. Sir?”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Oh no. Sorry. Twas something else that irritated me. All is very good here. Thank you.”

 

The waiter smiled and returned to work.

 

Anderson giggled, “You have to watch your temper, sir.”

 

“I know. Things like this, make me forget my place.”

 

Aaron had to formulate a plan. He would love to make an example of this man. Arrest him in front of the entire city and drag him through the streets, but King Rossi was a good man who frowned on such things. Aaron sent word with Anderson to the mayor. They would meet at the end of the day, at the sheriff’s office. 

 

Once everyone arrived at the sheriff’s office, the mayor, tax collector, engineer, sheriff. Sir Aaron called the meeting to order. 

 

“I have finished my inspection of Arlington. The back wall will need reinforcement soon if you can get a detail on that please.” Aaron asked the engineer.

 

He continued, “there seems to be a small number of petty thefts. Sheriff, if you will please get a report to the mayor on this, that he may address the need. I believe the need is for an outreach for food for the poor.” 

 

The mayor went to say something, but Aaron raised his hand.

 

“Often crimes are based on need. If you research that first, you remove the need, the crime goes away.”

 

The tax collector started to squirm in his seat. Aaron noticed.

 

“Mr. Wright, It seems according to both the record of the last three years and the books your assistant showed me. There is a lack in your office.”

 

William tried to cover his theft. “Did not the books balance?”

 

“Oh of course they did. You are good at your job. It is in that ‘skill,’ you forgot, that others know what to look for also. According to my calculations, you have skimmed at least three percent of the taxes you have collected. Which I had verified, by another man, who excels at numbers.” 

 

The tax collector looked around the room, probably for a route of escape. The sheriff stood and walked towards the tax collector, who began to sweat. His face became pale. 

 

“I-I-I can repay it. Ov-Over time. Just give me a chance. I am truly sorry.” He pleaded.

 

“That will be for the King to decide.” 

 

“Please, Please. Don’t take me to the King.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Sorry, consequences have to occur.”

 

The sheriff took the tax collector and locked him in a cell. Sir Aaron said his goodbyes. He left a man there to escort the tax collector back to the King. Aaron was weary of finding dishonest people. He hoped Washington would be easier. He was worn out and just wanted a kind person, in a good city. Was that really too much to ask for?


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the kind man who spoke to Spencer trying to trick him into locking Diana away? Or is he really interested in the storyteller and he stories? Spencer may be reacting to his good looks, instead of using his brains. Diana doesn't trust anyone from the government.

Washington was less than a day from Arlington. It was an easy ride. The trees were green and the cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom. It was soothing to see. Such a beautiful sight, to ride into the gates. The mayor and dignitaries were waiting for him. Sir Aaron was greeted in style. They set him up at the best inn. The blacksmith took his horse, and those of his men to stable them. He would also see to any health and shoeing needs. The innkeeper had the midday meal ready for them. They were fed, welcomed, and pampered the troop. Even the squires were given a table and fed well. 

 

After the meal, Aaron dismissed his men to an afternoon free from responsibilities. They could do what they wished till the morn. In the morn, they would attend to their duties. The men thanked him for his kindness and they were off. Sir Aaron himself was looking forward to lounging and just being human for a day. Anderson asked what it was that Aaron wanted to do. Aaron patted him on the back.

 

“I don’t know my friend. You go and relax. Take the afternoon yourself. I will see you after supper. I will wander about, enjoy the weather, and who knows.” Aaron said.

 

Aaron went up to his room. He changed into pants and a tunic. How, handsome he looked. His dark black hair hung loose. His strong jaw and chocolate eyes made him look charming. The strong shoulders couldn’t be hidden. Even in casual clothes, Aaron was exquisite. As he walked the town, the women were staring at him. The men were jealous. He barely noticed. He looked at the vendors that sold the fresh fruit and vegetables. Stopped by the bakery, he purchased a tart to eat as he walked. He found the hill that Diana told her stories from. He saw the worn space in the grass where she sat. Aaron sat himself down. The view was beautiful from there. He laid back upon the grass and stared at the clouds. After a while, a young girl came up to him.

 

“Excuse me, sir. Are you going to tell us a story?” She asked.

 

“Ummm. I don’t know a story.” He said as he sat up. “Why would you ask?”

 

“That is where the storyteller sits. I thought maybe you were a storyteller too.” She said shyly.

 

“I am so sorry. I wish I knew a story to tell.” Aaron said sadly. 

 

The girl and her friends thanked Aaron anyway, then headed on their way. He stood up. As he did, he saw the girl’s mother speaking with her. He nodded. The mother nodded back. Aaron walked down another street. There were children playing. He smiled at them. He leaned against a building and watched for a bit. It warmed his heart to see them happy and content. This meant that they felt safe and protected. Aaron moved on. He noticed families getting ready for the evening meal. Fathers were returning from their work. Wives were at work preparing the meal. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking when he bumped into a young man who was hurrying down the road. His arms had been filled with packages. They were now scattered around the two men. The young man apologized for bumping into Aaron. He could tell from Aaron’s attire, that he was well to do in comparison. Aaron helped gather the packages, despite the objections of the younger man. 

 

“I am so sorry, sir. It was all my fault.” He said as he reached for a bundle of herbs.

 

“No, no, my friend. It was I who was not watching. Please let me help.” Aaron replied as he picked up a box.

 

He handed the box to the man, with a small smile. The young man gave a small smile back. He looked up at Aaron through his messed up hair. Once everything was picked up, the young man nodded his thanks to Aaron again, stepped around him, and hurried on his way. Sir Aaron, turned to watch the young man scamper away. He hummed to himself as he enjoyed the sight. Once the vision was gone from sight, Aaron turned and headed towards the inn for the evening meal. Anderson met him there as planned. 

 

Once the meal was finished, Aaron retired to his room. Anderson drew Aaron’s bath, he added scented oils, and soaps that made the water bubble. Aaron climbed in and relaxed. He closed his eyes, recounted the day. How nice it had been to just lie down on the hill, see the children play, even the accident with the handsome young man. Aaron found himself getting hard when he thought of the youth looking up at him through his locks. Aaron reached down and stroked himself. He moaned at the pleasure the thoughts of the young man under him brought. He tightened his grip on his cock, on the way up, with a twist at the head, and another moan. He sped his ministrations up, faster and faster until he came under the water. Aaron fell back against the tub. He was content and relaxed. It had been a good day. The only thing better would have been to get the young man’s name. Anderson returned. Aaron stood, and he was dried, dressed for bed, then he walked to the bedchamber. 

 

“Will there be anything else this evening, sir?” Anderson asked?

 

“No, thank you, Anderson. Have a good night’s sleep.” Aaron said as he slipped under the sheets. He fell asleep quickly and deeply.

 

In the morning, Sir Aaron sent his men to do their inspections. He gave Anderson the job of finding information out about this storyteller, as he himself prepared for a day of paperwork, and people who normally treated him with disdain. 

 

“When you inquire about this storyteller, see if you can find out what reason it is that Lady Strauss has against her. Normally, she does not involve me in her business. There must be something that is petty or nonsense going on.”

 

“Yes, sir. And as always, I will try to be discreet.” Anderson bowed and headed out. 

 

The meeting with the mayor went as usual. Our city is in great shape. We collect our taxes, love our king, and find it an honor to serve. Aaron had heard all this so many times. The mayors meant well, but honestly sometimes didn’t know what was happening. Sir Aaron kept his demeanor one of agreement and belief. He used all the proper protocols. Aaron excused himself and moved on to the city engineer, then the sheriff, and the tax collector. Sir Aaron was actually pleasantly surprised at how well the city of Washington was managed. He was finished quickly with his tasks.

 

He decided to wander the city and speak with the citizens. Aaron spoke to the varying classes, poor, middle, and well to do. As he was out and about, he found himself in front of the home for the mentally dangerous. Since he was here, Sir Aaron figured why not. It might piss Lady Strauss off, but wasn’t that what put the fun in life. He rang the bell and waited. After he introduced himself to the lady who answered the door, she scampered off to find the doctor in charge. She came back with him in tow.

 

“Hello, Sir Aaron is it. I am Dr. Millhouse. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” The bespeckled man said as he shook Aaron’s hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Doctor. As I told, this lovely nurse, I am doing my regular visit to your city for King Rossi. I have already met with the mayor, sheriff, etc. I was wandering through town, conversing with the people, which led me to your doorstep. I thought that I would check up on how you and your patients are faring. May I have a tour?” Aaron asked politely? 

 

“Certainly Sir.” Dr. Millhouse said as he led Sir Aaron. “We normally report to Lady Strauss, is she not well?”

 

“She is fine. As I said, I just found myself here, and decided to see about the good work, that I have heard so much about.”

 

The doctor had a puzzled look on his face but continued with the tour. Aaron found himself saddened by the conditions. He kept a stiff upper lip. He didn’t let his disgust at the treatment of these special people show. When they completed the tour, Aaron requested to sit down with the doctor.

 

“Is this how it is every day? Do you have all the supplies you need to treat your patients completely? What is the expected time until your patients are returned to their loved ones care? How long is someone here for treatment? How is your research for new treatments? What can the king do to help?” Aaron rattled off his questions.

 

The doctor sat there puzzled. He shook his head a moment. Then he pushed the spectacles up on his nose. 

 

“I see you are not aware of the care of the demon possessed and mentally disturbed, Sir Aaron. Once a patient comes here, they do not leave. Most family members don’t know how to deal with the episodes or the attacks. Lady Strauss says that we must work with what she gives us and not to bother the king with requests for more. We could always use more hands, and potions. We do very little research as most of our time is spent in just caring for our patients.” Dr. Millhouse’s tone was condescending.

 

“I see. Forgive my ignorance. It seems that Lady Strauss has everything under her control. She did ask me to check about the city storyteller. Do you know anything about her or why Lady Strauss thinks she has issues and would benefit from coming here?”

 

The doctor shook his head and chuckled. 

 

“We discussed this before. The storyteller, Diana is harmless. Lady Strauss is overreacting to her hurt pride is all. There is nothing to worry about.”

 

Aaron smiled. He knew how easily Lady Strauss could work herself into a tizzy. 

 

“Did the storyteller, tell a story about Lady Strauss? I could use a good laugh.” Aaron chuckled.

 

The doctor looked so serious. “Worse. On her last visit to Washington, she had not sent word ahead, of her pending visit. Life was transpiring as it would on any other Washington day. It had been a warm day, towards fall. The leaves were turning, the trees and city looked so charming. Many had called for Diana to come and tell them a story. The cool breeze, along with trees, was just too nice of a setting for one of her stories. The people gathered by the hill, as always. While Diana was deep into her story, Lady Strauss and her party arrived. 

 

Lady Strauss, of course, had been horrified, when only those whose positions would be affected, came to fawn over her. I think she thought “What could be more important than ME?” She and a group of her attendants went over. They quietly took seats, listened, watched the people, and particularly watched Diana. When Diana became tired, needed a break, people noticed that Lady Strauss encouraged her attendants to call for her to continue, and pushed Diana past her safe point.”

 

Aaron could believe that Lady Strauss would do this. He knew there was something hinky to her request. 

 

“Doctor, is the storyteller dangerous to herself or others?”

 

“No, not at all. When she has a bad day, her son takes care of her. He keeps her home safe. There is no need for worry about her, whatsoever.” Dr. Millhouse answered quickly and surely.

 

Aaron was satisfied. He thanked the Dr. for his time and left. He was walking away from the home when a woman bumped into him. She was rambling about different things, so fast that he could not understand what she was saying. A group of men were running behind her.

 

They yelled, “Hold her. Stop her.”

 

Aaron held tight to her as she struggled to get away.

 

“He’s coming for me. You have to let me go. He’ll hurt you. I have to get back to him. Where’s my whistle.” The woman kept saying.

 

When the men caught up to her, they thanked Aaron for holding her. They moved to take her to the doctor. Aaron stood and watched as she went. She would stop every few steps and play her odd shaped whistle. 

 

Then she would shout out, “You better let me go, or there will be war. He will come for me, in his flying carriage.” 

 

The men would say something to get her moving again, finally getting her in the door of the home. Aaron had little to do with people like this, but this woman had touched his heart. He would check back on her. He headed back to the inn to meet with his men. As he did, he inquired more about the storyteller. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diana was having a bad day. Spencer had shuttered up his shop. The good people of Washington knew this meant to not disturb them. If you walked near there, today, you could hear her rant about how the king and his men were everyplace, They looked for reasons to take people from their families. Anything you said or did was suspect of being against the king. 

 

“Spencer, we must hide. They are coming for me today.” Diana frantically cried, as she gathered her books.

 

“Mom, it is ok. I looked. I sent out my lookouts. No one is on the road. The gate is secure. We are safe today. Come sit with me.” Spencer pleaded, with a soft voice.

 

“NO, they hide. They sneak. They could be in the city right now. Where is my bag? I must save my stories. He hates them!” She continued.

 

“No one hates your stories. Remember how everyone gathers to hear them?” Spencer called, patting the bed.

 

She ran to in front of his face. 

 

“That is why. He thinks that I am stealing his kingdom. Get up now Spencer, help me.”

 

He sighed, stood, reached under the bed for the bag. He opened it for her. She stuffed her books in it. When it was almost full, she went to get clothing. He set the bag down. There came a knock at the door. 

 

“They’re here. I told you!” Diana screamed, softly, as she cowered in the corner.

 

“Let me look.”

 

“No No, come here with me. Let them think we are gone.” 

 

She reached out for him. Her eyes, so filled with panic and fear. These days broke his heart. He could do nothing but play along. There was a second knock, and a third, then a voice called out. 

 

“Master Reid, Master Reid, I am sorry to disturb on a day as today.” the timid voice, called.

 

Spencer looked at his mother. It was one of the youths, who often helped her during storytime. 

 

“May I?” Spencer asked Diana.

 

She nodded, but would not move from the corner. Spencer went to the door, lifted the latch slowly, and the young girl entered. Spencer closed the door behind her quickly. 

 

“What is it, child?”

 

“There is a man in the city, he is inquiring about the storyteller. He says his Sir would like to hear, some of these wonderful stories that our city is famous for. I know that Mistress Diana tells wonderful stories, but this was the first anyone from another city was seeking her and information on her. I was afraid they head this way. That - that would be bad today. Don’t let them bother the storyteller, we love her.” The girl’s voice full of worry.

 

Spencer thanked her, hugged her, and sent her on her way. He turned to see that Diana had slid down the wall. She was on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest, she cried into her lap. 

 

“I knew they would come for me. Spencer, I don’t want to go. Don’t let them take me. I want to stay in my home.” She cried and pleaded. 

 

“I will take care of you mom. So will the good people of Washington, we all love you. Come here.” Spencer said as he put his hand out.

 

He pulled his mom up, hugged her hard. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. Spencer gave her a vial of sleeping medicine. He told her she needed to rest, in order for him to go out and keep these men away. She warned him to be safe. He tucked her in tight, kissed her on the forehead, and left. With a stop at the neighbor’s to ask them to keep an eye on her, he was off to find out about this man looking for his mother. Spencer found him at the Inn.

 

With a bow, Spencer introduced himself to Sir Aaron. 

 

“Sir, my name is Spencer. I was told you were inquiring about the storyteller?”

 

“Yes, I was. Sit tell me what you know.” Sir Aaron motioned for Spencer to take a seat, as he answered. “I was under the impression, that the storyteller was a woman?”

 

“That she is my Sir. She is my mother. May I ask, why you are seeking her?” Spencer kept his head down as he asked.

 

“I was told by someone in court that her stories are unique. They asked me to check, them out.” 

 

Spencer looked through the hair that was covering his brow, to search for truth in the eyes of the knight. He could see no deception. Spencer raised his head to make eye contact with the knight. He gave Sir Aaron a small smile. Aaron returned it.

 

“Sorry to be so guarded, Sir. There are many who have come seeking to make a mockery of my mother’s stories or steal them to make money from them. My mother wants to only give them to the people, for a hope and dream. Just her little way of bringing happiness to her city.” Spencer explained.

 

“A drink for the young man,” Aaron ordered, as the waiter came by. Spencer nodded and accepted.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. You should protect your mother and her stories. I hope someone is writing them down. Will she be telling any stories in the next few days, while I am here?”

 

“She doesn’t plan her storytelling. It is when the muse inspires her. Sometimes, it is months between stories or chapters even. Then other times, she will tell us a story in a matter of days. I can not say. I can bring you a copy of one of her stories for you to read sir.” Spencer was surprised, at how easily he was giving information to this man. 

 

He stopped to drink his beverage. While he drank, his mind ran over the odd feeling of trust that he had for Sir Aaron. He knew his mother would not be happy with him, at all. Even on her best of days, she did not trust the King or his men. Spencer knew that was irrational, but he never argued with her. His love for his mother ran deep. Since his childhood, before his father had left them, he would love to be close to his mother. She always seemed to understand and feed his quest for knowledge. Whatever he wanted to know, she would find someone or a book that knew about those things for him. She never denied him the chance to learn. He wanted to love her the same, give her the respect for the things, even the demons in her mind, that were wrong. 

 

Sir Aaron cleared his throat. Spencer shook his head, he realized the man had said something that he had not responded to.

 

“I was lost in my mind, Sir, forgive me. What did you say?”

 

Sir Aaron chuckled. “I can tell you are the type, that gets lost in there a great deal. I asked what it is that you do for work.” 

 

“I am studying to be a physician. Well, I am a physician. I just am too young for most people to accept that. I do research and assist the physician on this side of the city.”

 

“What a noble calling. Have you really finished your studies so young?”

 

“I actually finished the book work at fourteen, sir. The physician before was kind to let me clean his office. He would loan me his books.” Spencer started the tale of his life. 

 

Sir Aaron listened intently. He allowed no interruption, but that proprietary called for. Only then would he take a moment to listen, but he would immediately return to Spencer. Spencer told him of his father’s desertion. How it became Spencer’s responsibility at the tender age of ten, to be the man of the house. Spencer did avoid, any mention of his mother’s ailment. He was careful with his language to use terms like fail, unable. He wanted Sir Aaron to make his own assumption, not one of mental illness. There was no shame in Spencer’s tone when he spoke of his mother. Only love and compassion. He had never felt, that she was a burden or that his life would have been better or different. When he spoke of his father though, there were words of hurt, betrayal, and sadness. Sir Aaron’s heart was moved at the things young Spencer had experienced. He felt a tug at his heart, that he had never felt before. It was more than just sympathy. It certainly wasn’t pity. This young man had accomplished so much on his own, much like Sir Aaron. There was a silent strength behind his hazel eyes. As Sir Aaron watched, eyes fixed on Spencer’s, Spencer was recounting one day when he was studying potions and medicine for the first time. Spencer’s hands were moving to the words of the story, the passion for his craft burned in his eyes, and the knowledge of herbs and roots, that Spencer was on about just amazed, Aaron.

Spencer had finished. Sir Aaron was still staring at him. Spencer looked down into his drink, his cheeks a blush. 

 

“Did I say something amiss, Sir?”

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, no, why would you ask?”

 

“You are staring at me, as though you were pondering or questioning, sir,” Spencer said, barely above a whisper.

 

“Oh no, my man,” Aaron said, as he reached over and put his hand over Spencer’s folded ones. “I was so intently listening to you passionately talk about your roots and herbs. I got lost in the fact that someone could be so excited about what they do.”

 

Spencer liked the warm feeling that Aaron’s hand gave him. It ran from his palms to his stomach. He felt like this man was telling him that the entire world was open and it was his for the taking. It was like all of his dreams were rushing together into his heart. He could soar. He could do anything. 

 

Aaron noticed the people around the table. They gave looks, as his hand stayed there too long. For once, Aaron didn’t care. This was an odd attitude for Aaron. He had always respected, the protocol, the look, the image of his position. If it didn’t appear seemly, he didn’t do it. However; right now at this moment, in this place, with this man, something was different. He wanted to scream, “It’s not your business. Keep your looks and ideas to yourselves.” But sigh, alas, he couldn’t, could he? He rubbed his thumb over Spencer’s hand back, looked at him, smiled. He removed his hand, placed it on his cup, and drank. He hoped that it looked like he just had let go to get a drink. 

 

The afternoon turned into evening, and as Aaron went to order his supper, Spencer realized that he needed to get back to his mother. He excused himself.

 

“I need to prepare supper for my mother and myself. If you will excuse me?” 

 

“Stay, send for your mother. Let us dine together.” Aaron suggested.

 

“I would sir, but she was resting when I left. I don’t know if she will feel up to it. Perhaps a different day?” Spencer soothed.

 

“Perhaps. Later then.” Aaron said. 

 

Spencer stood, bowed, and hurried out. He made sure to take a long, backtracking, looping route home. Diana would ask if he was followed. When he arrived home, Diana was up pacing the floor. The neighbor was there, doing her best to keep her calm.

 

“Where have you been? What took so long? What did they want to know? When are they coming for me?”

 

Spencer sighed. Often, sleep help to settle his mother. This time it had not. He thanked the neighbor, gave her a coin, which she tried to return, but he wouldn’t have it. As he prepared supper, with his mother at his side, he told her about his visit. How kind and understanding Aaron had been. He explained that he only wanted to hear her wonderful stories. 

 

“Don’t believe flattery, Spencer. Liars use it all the time.” She spat.

 

“His eyes were so sincere mother. I don’t believe he was lying. We have had our share of liars before. He seemed to be honest. He has a reputation for being a very good man.”

 

Diana listened to her son, wearily. She didn’t trust the King or his men. This man sounded different though. Her son gave reasons. He didn’t expect her to just trust on his word. It was hard for Diana to trust anyone, and Spencer knew this. They spoke more as they ate, cleaned up, and retired for the night. 

 

As Spencer lie in bed, he could only think of the handsome man. His chocolate eyes, his broad shoulders, the way he spoke, the warmth in his touch, the kindness in his voice. Spencer fell asleep with a smile on his face. His heart was light and full of a strange warm feeling. His dreams were of this man in his full armor fighting off dragons and evil knights, just like his mother’s stories. His mother next to him slept soundly at the steady rhythm of his breathing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the first time in a long time, it was a knock at the door that woke Spencer and not his mother. 

 

“Just a moment please,” Spencer yelled. 

 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Covered his mother, closed the bedroom door, after throwing some clothes on, and he stepped to the front door. He opened it to find Anderson there. 

 

“May I help you, sir?” Spencer said.

 

“I have been sent by my Master, Sir Aaron to ask if you would join him for Supper tonight.”

 

Spencer was taken aback by the invitation. He wasn’t surprised that Aaron had found where he lived. Spencer figured Aaron to be an intelligent man. 

 

“I have no one to stay with my mother. Perhaps Sir Aaron, could dine here instead?”

 

“I will let him know of your gracious offer. I will return with his answer.” Anderson bowed and ran off.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is worse a King who's top knight is a psychopath or the psychopath himself? Warning to all: Never come between a psychopath and his true love.

In the kingdom of West Virginia, the king was greedy and mean. He had an army that was ruthless. He would send them to Virginia to steal lands, treasure, slaves, whatever he could get. It didn’t matter to him. He hated King Rossi and his family. It was his goal in life to take and ruin them. There was one knight that had become the king’s favorite.

 

Sir Frank rose to power in what is now West Virginia. The King thought that he was amazing, helping him amass land, riches, and information on other kingdoms. The king, however, had no idea how Frank did it. He would take the kings, their families, and courts, one by one into a room of his creation. With a special knife that he had the blacksmith create just for him, he would carve into their bodies. He would ask where treasures where. Information on troops, spies, other important things. Then he would carve more, and more, till nothing was left. After that, he would cut out one of the right rib bones, and add it to his collection. Male, Female, young, old, it didn't matter to him. He learned better ways to cut, kill, mutilate. Only he and his men knew what he was doing. The few men that disposed of the bodies for him. 

 

When Sir Frank was in the process of gleaning information from a small town in Virginia, he was stunned. He had just finished, the viceroy. He even chuckled to himself, the viceroy had confessed so many sins, to ask forgiveness, for the torture to end. His men brought in his next, victim, she was a plain young woman. They said her name was Lady Jane, the King’s daughter. She was tied down to the table. Sir Frank dismissed his men as usual. He looked over his prey, running his hand over the warm flesh. He made the decisions of where to cut first, next, and next. He was ready to cut. He smiled. Oh, how he smiled. He loved this.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful, sir.” Lady Jane said.

 

Sir Frank dropped his knife. He looked at her like he had never looked at a woman before. His hands began to sweat. He tried to pick it up, but it fell again. He got butterflies in his stomach. There was no fear in her eyes. Frank stood there. He called his men.

 

“Lady Jane will be returning with us.”

 

“But, Sir you said to never…”

 

Frank slapped the man across the face. The man was silenced. He untied Jane, clothed her, and took her with him. He sent in the next victim. Frank watched Jane leave over his shoulder, smiled, turned back to his work. 

 

When they returned to West Virginia, the king was a bit befuddled. Sir Frank never returned with prisoners. He demanded that Lady Jane be brought before him. Lady Jane, although nothing to look at, did intrigue the king. She told him, that she had been brought to him by a magical flying carriage. She remembered a man, with the kindest eyes.

 

“ He touched me very softly, and he stroked my hair, and he drew lines all over my body with his hands, and the whole time, he was standing there smiling down on me. And then I looked into his eyes and I wasn't afraid anymore. Then I awoke, and I was here in your castle, sire.”

 

“You may stay here in my court, Lady Jane. You amuse me. Thank you Sir Frank, for bringing her to us.” 

 

Frank held his tongue, but his eyes were full of fire. This was his Jane. Not for a joke, or to entertain, not for the King’s pleasure. He bowed and excused himself. He went to clean up for the dinner celebration, of his return. First, however, he stopped at the blacksmith. The blacksmith was hard at work when Frank left him. In his room, Frank was hard at work on something. When it was complete, he put it in his pouch. He smiled that smile, his work smile. The one that went from ear to ear, that simply said, I know more than you think, I do, I am smarter than you. 

 

Frank joined the dinner celebration. The king was making merry, as were his people. The lady’s of the court were sitting together, including Lady Jane. She seemed out of place and nervous. No one was speaking to her. If someone did, it was a servant offering her food or drink. Frank watched her from across the room. Jugglers entertained, they made her giggle. Frank smiled at her, she smiled back.

 

The king called for Sir Frank to come forward. He bestowed gifts on Sir Frank for the victory and spoils that Sir Frank and his men had returned with. Everyone applauded, called out Sir Frank’s name. Frank noticed that even Jane joined them. Frank asked the king if he could give Lady Jane a welcome gift to West Virginia. The king nodded.

 

Frank walked over to Lady Jane took her hand and bowed. 

 

“Lady Jane, I had this made just for you, in order to welcome you to our kingdom.” 

 

There was on a chain, a strangely shaped whistle. It was curved, almost like a letter C but not quite. It was colored black, hard and sturdy. Frank put it over her head so that it lay around her neck. She picked it up and blew into one end. It made an odd sound, but she smiled, thanked him. She sat back in her corner seat and began to create a tune. 

 

Frank returned to the king. Thanked him again for all the honors, bowed to him, and asked was there any other way he might be of service to his king. The king laughed and said celebrate with me. Frank sat next to the king, they drank the wine and watched the dancers perform. The night drew on. People started excusing themselves, The king was quite celebrated out. His attendants came for him. The king concluded the celebration. Everyone headed home or to their castle chambers. 

 

The king was undressed and put to bed, as usually occurred after one of these celebrations. His attendants taking bets on how long until he called for them in his drunken stupor trying to figure out how he made it to the bedchamber. They went off to get some rest themselves until the yelling would start. This was the time Frank knew he had to make his move. He quietly snuck into the king’s chambers. He reached into the pouch, he took out a rib bone that had been sharpened. As he stood over the passed out king, he looked down at him just like another victim. 

 

“I would wake you if you had any information that I need, but you have none. You think you own me and everyone else, but as easy as I take your breath now, you own nothing.”

 

Frank took the sharp point of the rib and sliced the king’s throat from ear to ear. There was blood, a gurgling noise, and the king was gone. Frank placed the rib back in his pouch, left the room, and went back to his room, unseen. He checked to make sure there was no blood on him. There wasn’t, there never was. He hid the pouch and went to bed. 

 

In the morn, the alarm was sound. Frank jumped up and joined the inquiry, the search, and the mourning for the king. All they could ever discover was that someone had crept in at night and killed the king. Everyone clamored because there was no heir that Frank should become king. No one would stand against that. They were all afraid of Sir Frank. A week later they crowned him, King Frank of West Virginia. King Rossi sent gifts and a messenger in hopes of starting to make peace with West Virginia. King Frank sent the body of messenger back, minus a rib, and kept the gifts.

 

King Frank renamed the castle, Golconda. He gave Lady Jane these odd wind chimes, as tokens of affection. She would paint some of them. It pleased the King to watch her paint them. She would then hang them around the castle. On a cool windy day, they would rattle in the breeze. The King would smile a wicked smile whenever he heard them. He reigned with fear and terror, but there was peace and calm when Lady Jane was at his side. 

 

Although they feared their King, the people of West Virginia did not want. The lands and treasures that King Frank had provided were more than enough. No one dared to steal from him, or cheat him, because they knew the stories of what he had done to other Kings and kingdoms in the past. Everything ran smoothly, fear is a strong motivator.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes to dinner. Jane comes to town. Spencer falls deeper.

Diana was nervous, even though this was a good day. You do not invite one of the King’s men into your home. Spencer was putting the final touches on the meal. Diana reached for a wine goblet. Spencer swatted at her hand.

 

“Not til supper mother. You know better.”

 

“Afraid of what I might say? Or just afraid?” She snarked back.

 

“You know that you say things when you drink without eating.” He said, looking at her firmly.

 

“You use to be more fun,” she whined, as she plopped in her chair.

 

“Yes, and I was twelve then.” He told her, with a kiss on her head. 

 

“Everything is ready. Let me change my tunic, then he should be here.” Spencer said, with a happy lilt in his voice. 

 

There was a knock at the door, just as he pulled the tunic on. He hurried to the door. Aaron stood there, with flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Spencer led him into the dining area, where Diana was seated. He bowed to Diana.

 

“These flowers are for you, my lady.” 

 

He turned to Spencer and handed him the wine. He smiled. Spencer lost himself in the dimple on Aaron’s face. It made his entire face light up. Aaron looked younger suddenly. 

 

“That is to go with supper.”

 

“Oh. Supper is ready, please have a seat.”

 

Spencer pulled the chair out for Aaron. He served his mother first, then Aaron. He served himself last. Aaron ripped a piece of bread for Diana, Spencer and himself from the loaf. They chatted and ate. The three of them were very comfortable together. Diana found that she trusted Aaron. She enjoyed talking to him. After a bit, she quit talking and just watched Aaron and Spencer.

 

Spencer’s hands were flying a mile a minute, as he told Aaron about his life here. Aaron’s eyes were fixed on Spencer. He listened so intently. Diana smiled. 

 

“So, Sir Aaron. You have to return to Quantico soon?” Diana asked?

 

“I am afraid so. I hate to have to. But my duty is to report back to the King.”

 

“Do you have family in Quantico? A wife? Children?” She continued.

 

Spencer blushed, “MOther!”

 

“No no, Spencer it is fine,” Aaron answered, as he held Spencer’s hand.

 

“I think your mother is a wise woman. She can see that I am attracted to you. She is just trying to protect you from the evil knight errant, that would come in play with your heart and then just leave. I have no family, Lady Diana. Just the King that I love like a father. If I were to find someone, he would be happy to assign me to a duty, that would let me be with them. I have never found anyone yet. Your son, however, does set my heart aflame. I would like your permission to court him.”

 

“C-C-Court me!” Spencer stuttered. “No one has ever been interested.”

 

He looked at his mother, pleadingly. He was so excited, that he could feel his palms getting sweaty. 

 

“Well, from what I have seen tonight, and heard yesterday from my son. You seem an honorable man. I believe it would be permissible for you to court him. I have but one warning.”

 

Spencer held his breath. He never knew what his mother might say. Aaron looked her straight in the eye, as though he were speaking to the King himself.

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“If you break his heart, I will scratch your eyes out.” She said menacingly, and firmly.

 

Aaron almost shook in his boots. He knew she meant it. No one better dare hurt her Spencer.

He let go of Spencer, took her hands, and spoke softly.

 

“If I dare, I would expect no less ma’am. He is well worth that punishment and more, I believe. Then with your permission, until we meet again. Lady Diana.” 

 

He kissed her hands, she blushed.

 

Aaron turned to Spencer. He smiled as he looked at him. He took Spencer’s long fingers and hands into his own. 

 

“That means that I will be back, to get to know you better. Although, I feel like I have known you.”

 

“Me too, with you,” Spencer interjected, quickly.

 

“If you two will excuse me, I will turn in for the night. Sleep well, Tolan.” Diana said as she left the room, with a wink.

 

Spencer blushed. Aaron smiled bigger at the beautiful sight. It was, however; getting late. 

 

“I better be going to, Spencer. I could sit here and talk to you all night, but people would talk.”

 

Aaron stood, placed his hand on Spencer’s cheek. Spencer leaned into the touch. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the warm touch. It felt so good to be wanted.

 

“Hurry back to me, please,” Spencer begged looking up through his bangs to Aaron. 

 

“Supper was delicious. Thank you. See you upon my return. Until then, I will write you.” Aaron turned to go.

 

Spencer stood, he wanted to call after him, but he knew it wasn’t proper. He followed him to the door. Said his goodbyes, closed the door, locked it, and slid down it. He fell asleep there. Sometime during the night, his mother covered him with a blanket. 

 

In the morning, Aaron and his men left to return to Quantico. Diana headed to the hill to tell her story. The city of Washington was back to its normal routine. Except for one man, who was happily singing in his head of his new beau. 

 

Across town, Dr. Millhouse was talking with his newest patient. 

 

“Tell me again. How is it you came to us, Jane?”

 

“I was on a trip with King Frank and his men. They had come to Virginia to look into some land to join our kingdom. West Virginia is in need of some healthy farms. I was out in the fields. I had gathered some flowers to take back when there was a charge of horses and horns. Frank had always told me to run to him for safety if something like this happened. I looked around, but I couldn’t see him. I couldn’t tell who’s horses where whose. I didn’t know which knights were from King Frank’s castle and which were from Virginia and Evil King Rossi. So I ran. There were some trees ahead, and I ran. I ran till I could run no more. Then I hid. When I looked out, there was no one. I had no idea which way to go.”

 

“What did you do next then?” The Dr. inquired? 

 

Jane continued, “It was late in the day. I started down the only path, that I could find. I played my whistle in hopes that Frank would hear it and rescue me. As it grew dark, I feared he would never find me. I had to find food and shelter. I saw a light ahead. Whoever was there, needed to be friendly.”

 

Jane stopped and played her whistle. She sat there lost in her tune for a few minutes before the Dr, interrupted her.

 

“Jane? Were they friendly?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The person or people up the road.” Dr. Millhouse answered in a frustrated tone. 

 

“I don’t remember what we were talking about. Just know that tall dark haired knight grabbed me when the sheriff was chasing me in the streets for stealing food. Then the sheriff brought me in here to you. They said something like don’t let her go or something. The knight was much more gentlemanly than the sheriff and his men, that’s all I know. Now, you need to get me home to King Frank, before he gets angry.” Jane said, very matter of factly.

 

“Well, let us get you cleaned up and into some nice clean clothes, first. Then we can worry about getting word to King Frank.” The Dr. placated.

 

A nurse came to Lady Jane to get cleaned up. Dr. Millhouse gave instructions to treat Lady Jane well. The nurse attended to it, quickly. It wasn’t long before Lady Jane had her own room, had been fed, bathed, and was asleep for the night. The nurse entered the information into the logbook about their new patient. Dr. Millhouse added his notes before heading to bed himself.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Aaron returns to Quantico. Diana continues the story of Sir Robert and Tolan. King Frank wants Lady Jane back. The people of Virginia are going to pay, if they don't return her. They are going to pay dearly.

Sir Aaron and his men had no problems on their way back to Quantico. The travel was smooth. The weather was kind. The roads were clear of problems. The people of Quantico came out to welcome the travelers home. They threw tree branches and flower petals into the street. When they rode up to the castle, the King himself met them.

 

“Welcome home! I have received your messengers and messages. I wait to hear the rest of your reports on the morrow. Tonight we celebrate, the safe return of you all.” King David proclaimed.

 

He shook each knight’s hand as they dismounted. Stable hands assisted the squires. Each horse was treated to a rub down, a fresh bed of hay, a bag of fresh oats, and the respect it deserved for its hard work. 

 

The squires then washed themselves off and were up to their masters’ chambers to get them bathed and prepared for the celebration. Clothing laid out, water heated, dirty clothing removed from their knights’, each knight’s personal choice of oils, soaps, fragrances, assembled, and applied. The knights were brought a fruit plate for a snack from the kitchen. After they were dressed, most took the opportunity to rest before the festivities.

 

This was the time that the squires could run to the kitchen to get themselves some nourishment. The cook would give them each a lunch plate and shoo them to a corner, out from underfoot. They would quickly consume their meal so that they could return to their tasks before the party. 

 

Anderson gathered all the notes that Aaron had. He placed them on the desk in Aaron’s room. He took the book, in which Aaron kept his documentation for the King and laid it in the middle of the desk. He made sure there was ink in the inkwell. He walked over to the bedside, quietly.

 

“Sir Aaron? Sir Aaron? It is time to finish your records for the King.” He said as he spoke louder.

 

Aaron grumbled a bit. It may have been a smooth trip, but he was still tired. 

 

“Thank you, Anderson.” 

 

He rose and went to his desk. Always, diligent at his work, Sir Aaron never shirked his responsibilities. He was working away when there was a knock at his chamber door. Normally he would call out, but he wasn’t expecting anyone. He walked to the door, to find Lady Strauss there. 

“I am sorry to intrude on your private time, Sir Aaron, but I was hoping that you had a moment for me?” She inquired, politely.

 

He knew better than to meet privately with this woman, but he did not wish to be rude. He opened the door and invited her in. She waltzed haughtily in. 

 

“How can I be of service to you and Lord Strauss, mam?” Aaron asked, with a small bow.

 

With a snap in her turn, to remind him of who she was, Lady Strauss spoke.

 

“I came to see what you discovered about the storyteller. Am I correct that she needs treatment?”

 

“I was actually just to that point in my report to the King,” Aaron said, as he walked back to his desk.

 

“Th-there’s no need to involve the king.” She stuttered. “It is a matter that can be handled by the Dr. and myself.”

 

“Oh, well in that case. When I spoke with Dr. Millhouse, he felt that the storyteller didn’t need any treatment there and that her son took excellent care of her. His words exactly, Lady Strauss.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to speak with him.” She yelled as she stomped her foot. “ Can’t you follow simple instructions, you fool? I never should’ve asked someone else to do my job.” She huffed.

 

“Is there a problem, Lady Strauss? I thought you were only interested in the well being of the storyteller and keeping her safe?” Aaron knew he was pushing buttons, but he couldn’t resist. 

 

“I was. I am. Thank you for your help.”

 

Lady Strauss turned in a fit to leave the room. She about bowled right over Anderson on the way out. Nary a word of apology or anything. Anderson looked at Sir Aaron.

 

“You antagonized her again, didn’t you?”

 

Aaron had a grin on his face from ear to ear. He held his head in mock shame.

 

“I may have. Is one of the little joys in life.”

 

“If you are going to court the storyteller’s son, you better not cross that woman, anymore.” Anderson warned.

 

Aaron sighed, “You are a wise man, my friend.” He picked up his papers and slapped Anderson on the back as they headed out to the celebration. 

 

King David welcomed Aaron with a hug. 

 

“Come sit next to me tonight. I have missed your company, my son. The castle can get droll and boring when you are away.” David whispered.

 

“What no one to mock, Lady Strauss and some of the other hens of court with you?” 

 

“Exactly, you so understand me.” The king laughed.

 

The ale, wine, and grog flowed freely. The jester made everyone laugh. The bard sand a ballad or two. The poet told an ode of the adventures of Virginia. Lovely dancers performed with the minstrels playing. Jugglers, acrobats, tumblers, any and all sorts of entertainment went on into the night. A fabulous feast of chicken, boar, vegetables, fruits, loaves of bread, and pastries were served until everyone had their fill. After several toasts to the king, then by the king, and from Sir Aaron, the celebration ended. 

 

Aaron and King David had laughed all night. Every time he caught Lady Strauss looking in their direction, she had a scowl on her face. Aaron believed that she thought they had been talking about her all night. Which only made Aaron laugh harder and louder because honestly, he had more important things to do in life than talk about or even think about Lady Strauss.

 

In the morning, Sir Aaron and King David met in the King’s meeting room. It was a room designed for privacy. There was an official record keeper who recorded what was spoken there. The King had a fine oak desk, with a tall chair, with exquisite wood carving in the back and on the arms. The cushion was padded with a velvet red material on it, for the King’s comfort. Sometimes a conference with another king could take all day. On this side of the desk was another ornate chair. It was not as crafty as the King’s, but it was beautiful with a blue satin cushion. This morning Aaron was seated upon the blue cushion, as he delivered his reports to King Rossi.

 

“Then you received the tax collector and the charges that are pending with him, correct sir?”

 

“Yes, sad discoveries this trip, my son, but our courts will try them. Then that brings us up to the city of Washington. It is a large city, I almost dread to find out what is wrong there.” King David said.

 

When Aaron’s face lit up about Washington, King David was surprised. He saw something in Aaron’s eye. It made the King hopeful. 

 

“Actually, except for Lady Strauss’ nonsense. Washington was delightful, my Lord. The city was run excellently. All posts are manned by exceptional men. Their record keeping was accurate and detailed. See for yourself.” 

 

Aaron handed over the reports for Washington for the King to review. King David thumbed through them, but he kept an eye on Aaron. Aaron drifted into a memory. His conversation ended in mid-sentence. He just stared straight ahead. He ran his thumb over his lips, tapped his boot on the floor, and disconnected from where he was. King Rossi wanted to see how long this would last, but he knew it would embarrass his friend. He cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, sorry where was I?”

 

“I have no idea, Aaron. Want to tell me?” David chuckled.

 

“I was remembering supper that I had at the storyteller’s home. She lives with her son. He is also an apothecary in town. He takes care of her on her bad days. She isn’t a threat to anyone. I have a copy of one of her stories to read. From what Anderson and I found out, her stories are fairy tales. The worst ones have fire-breathing dragons. The best ones have knights and princes, damsels in distress, who live happily ever after. I even spoke with the Dr. at the home there for the mentally dangerous. He agrees she is no danger.”

 

“It isn’t like Lady Strauss to accuse someone, maybe she just received bad information?” King Rossi shrugged.

 

“I don’t know for sure sir, but I think something is off there. I would like permission to look into it more, next time that I go back?” Aaron requested.

 

The king nodded. He would authorize it on the next trip. 

 

“Anything else exciting happen? You seem different.” David wasn’t known for being subtle.

 

Aaron blushed around his neck. He thought that he had hidden his thoughts. His King and friend knew him too well. 

 

“Nothing that needs to be reported for the record, my king.”

 

King David dismissed the royal record keeper. Once he was gone, he told Aaron to spill. Aaron almost giggled. 

 

“I met someone in Washington, sire. His name is Spencer. He has the most amazing hazel eyes, chestnut hair, long fingers that fly when he speaks. He is shy and brilliant at the same time.” Aaron rambled for a while.

 

The King let out a big chuckle, that pulled Aaron from his ramble.

 

“Sorry, sire. I went on too long.”

 

The king walked around to where Aaron sat, patted him on the back.

 

“Not at all my child. It is good to see someone in love. It has been so long ago for me. I will have to find excuses to send you to Washington it seems.”

 

Aaron turned a deep blush from his neck up. He didn’t know how to respond to the king. So, he just smiled at the man who knew him better than himself. 

 

“Is there anything else that you need sir?”

 

“No my son, head off and write your love of your safe arrival home.” The king said, and dismissed Sir Aaron.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The King was in his tent. No one wanted to be the one to report. They knew, very well, that King Frank would be more than happy to kill the messenger. He had slowly dissected the last of the men, that had been responsible for scaring Lady Jane into the forest. This still had not brought him any peace. After supper, Sir Reggie went in to speak with the king. 

 

“Your Highness. I have the reports for you.”

 

“WHERE is she? Have you found her?” He yelled as he stormed toward Sir Reggie.

 

Sir Reggie bowed his head. “I am sorry, sir. There is no sign of her.”

 

King Frank picked up a pitcher and threw it at Sir Reggie. Sir Reggie held his place, he showed no fear. The King grabbed his sword and stood ready to run his best knight through. 

 

“Then tomorrow we ride to the next city, and they will pay. Then the next and the next, until we find Lady Jane. All of Virginia may die unless I find her.” Frank yelled, commanded.

 

Sir Reggie bowed to the king. He backed out of the tent. Once out of the King’s presence, he let out a sigh. He then got his men to make ready for the morning. The nearest city was Winchester. They were not ready for the ill wind that was blowing their way in the morning. If they had known, they would have not only locked the gates but also called to King Rossi right then and there.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early when Diana settled in on the hill. She sat quietly and waited for the people to gather. She knew it was a good day for her tale. It had been about a week since supper with Sir Aaron. She had written new chapters to her tale. Washington had been busy with harvest and people needed a break. Her young friends were first to join her. She chatted with them, while they waited.

 

“One day, Sir Robert returned to visit Tolan. Tolan had received letters from Sir Robert and had written him back. The two men had grown in their fondness for each other.” Diana began.

 

At the shop, Spencer was mixing some potions that the physician had requested of him. He had his window open, a light breeze entered through it. Spencer looked up when he heard voices go by. Two townspeople were on their way to hear the story and were excitedly chatting about it. Spencer smiled as he caught that they were arguing over what had happened in the story last time. This always thrilled Spencer’s heart. The people of Washington loved the stories so much that they would retell them, to keep them fresh in their minds. He set back to work. Although he hated to miss his mother’s story, money was needed for food, ingredients, and the such.

 

“On his visit, Sir Robert took Tolan to the lake for a picnic. The two men lazed by water, as they talked about what was new in their lives. Tolan spoke of his mother’s good days. Robert spoke of being in the King’s court. Tolan told of the lonely nights when he missed Robert. Robert said that he could feel alone in the grandest of celebrations, without Tolan. Tolan took Robert’s hand and kissed the back of it, sat up, and looked him in the eye.” Diana went on.

 

“Robert, my love, I spoke with mother. I told her of you.” He said.

 

Robert was surprised. I didn’t think that Tolan’s mother would be ready for such news. He was actually afraid to find out what she had said. A knight, who had fought battles, slew dragons, and conquered armies, was afraid of what a mother might say. He had to chuckle at himself.

 

“What did she say?” He asked, timidly.

 

Tolan smiled, “are you free for supper? She would like to meet you?”

 

Robert’s eyes lit up. His heart fluttered in his chest. He grabbed both of Tolan’s hands and held them to his heart. There were no words. He tried to speak, but all he could do is nod. He hadn’t felt this giddy since childhood. Oh, he would need to change and shave, and oh the list it was long. He couldn’t go like this. Not to meet Tolan’s mother. He jumped to his feet, started gathering up his things. He was packed up and almost on his horse when he realized that he hadn’t said a thing to Tolan.

 

Tolan was standing there to the side and just watched Robert. He wanted to laugh, but he knew better. He didn’t want to embarrass his love.

“I’m sorry, but I must go get ready. There is so much to do. I must bathe, and shave and…”

 

Tolan placed his finger on Robert’s lips. 

 

“Hush, go, I understand. I was just wondering how far towards town that you would be before you remembered to say goodbye to me.” Tolan smiled.

 

Robert kissed his finger and left. Tolan went home to get things together for their meal. 

(Diana raised her hand for the break.)

 

At the house, Spencer had just finished his work, when Anna, their young friend came for Diana’s snack, cup, and medicine. Spencer handed it to her and sent her back on her way. As he was packing up his potions for delivery, Nurse Annabelle came to the window. 

 

“Spencer. Dr. Millhouse has sent me with a list of medicines and herbs that he is in need of. If you could make them, please?” She asked as she handed him the list.

 

Spencer read over the list. Some of these were new, they weren’t the regular items that he normally sent for. They were similar to the herbs and roots that he used for his mother.

 

“Does the Dr. have a new patient? I see something that he hasn’t requested before?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Annabelle answered, rolling her eyes. “There is this Lady Jane. She is a unique one. I am not sure where she came from, but I think she will be with us for awhile. You might want to come by and see if the Dr. will let you study her with us.”

 

“I would like that. I will bring these over when I get them prepared.” Spencer answered.

 

“Thank you, I’ll let Dr. Millhouse know.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The watchman, on the gate of Winchester, Virginia, had opened the gate for business this morning with no concern. The roads were clear. The weather was nice. All reports had been well. No one was currently at war with Virginia or King Rossi. Little did he or the good people of Winchester know, that King Frank of West Virginia and his men were riding that way. If only that Lady Jane were there. 

 

There was a shout that an army approached. The sheriff and his men gathered quickly. The city guard was called out to meet the army and a messenger was sent forth. 

 

“Welcome, I bring you greetings from the city of Winchester. What is your business here? How can we help you?” The messenger inquired.

 

The messenger was removed from his horse and taken to King Frank. 

 

“I am King Frank. I am looking for my Lady Jane. Do you have her here in Winchester?”

 

The messenger bowed, “I don’t know sir. Allow me to go search the city, while you and your men wait here. If she is in the city, I will bring her back to you.” 

 

“What is your name?” The king demanded.

 

“Jason, Sir.”

 

“A mythological hero. Do you want to be a hero Jason?” Frank asked coldly, as he stepped closer. “I'm frank. Germanic. Third century. Derived from the name of a type of spear. I wonder what aspirations my parents had for me.” 

 

Frank pulled his knife from his waist, cut open Jason’s tunic, carved Jane’s name in his chest, with a line at the right rib. With a smile, a wave of his hand, he turned and sat back in his chair.

 

“You have until sunset, then my men and I will enter the city. No one leaves unless they are escorting Jane to us.”

 

With that King Frank’s men pulled the messenger from his presence, put him back on his horse, and returned him to the city of Winchester. The people of Winchester searched for Lady Jane. A doctor attended to Jason’s wounds. A couple of men were sent out the back and side of the city, in order to get a message to King Rossi. They were captured and taken to King Frank. One at a time, they were tied to the table. At his leisure to pass the day, Frank took his time dissecting the men. The right rib from each man set out to dry in daylight. As the sun trekked across the sky, no sign of Jane was found. There were no rumors of her whereabouts. No one had any idea who this Lady Jane was. There was even a discussion of trying to find someone that looked like her. A second messenger was sent after lunch, to get a better description of Lady Jane. Something to bring hope to the city. The second messenger’s headless, armless, legless body was just left at the city gate.

 

At sunset, King Frank and his men rode to the city gate. The city people had locked it. King Frank threw the three ribs tied together over the wall, with a note attached. He waited for the reply. It read: You will open the gate, and let me check for Jane if any of you wish to survive. One man, woman, and child will die for each hour that you do not let me in. After enough time had passed for the note to read, Frank called for an hourglass and torch. He placed a man to be the timer. 

 

“You’re time begins, now.” He bellowed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Quantico, Aaron had just finished his first letter to Spencer. He was starting to miss the man. He had told King Rossi, so much about it, that he honestly missed him. His daily duties left him with time to think and daydream. He wondered if Diana was having good days. If Spencer was able to do his experiments. Aaron had read the story that Diana had let him bring back with him. He actually was brave enough to share it with King David one evening, when the King was having trouble sleeping. The King teased him that it was a tale of Aaron and Spencer. Aaron had threatened not to read to the King anymore. The two men could not understand why Lady Strauss believed these stories were bad, but then again they rarely saw eye to eye with the woman.

 

Aaron tucked the letter and the story into a messenger bag. He would send it on its way in the morning. He joined the staff for supper. They always enjoyed that Sir Aaron did not see himself better than them. It was always jovial and light-hearted. The ale and food flowed. Anderson and his wife sat with Aaron. They spoke of the trip and the way things were in Virginia. The cook had made Aaron’s favorite peach tart for dessert. Overall, Aaron was glad for his life, friends, and King.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Winchester pays dearly. Diana continues her story. Sir Reggie rides ahead to the next city on King Frank's list, poor Fairfax. Lady Strauss sticks her nose and message in with Sir Aaron's messages back to Washington.

The mayor of Winchester consulted with the sheriff and the city leaders. The families of dead men cried out for justice. The people on the city wall, along with the watchman called out as the timekeeper turned the hourglass for a third time. Finally, a young lad of maybe twelve spoke.

 

“You can debate on till dawn, we will be no more alive at sunlight. I will go now. Name the other eight to die for our city and let him search for himself, then spare the rest of you. It is folly that any more should die."

The mayor was angered by the boy's foolishness. Surely when Jane was not found, King Frank would destroy the city. But the boy argued, had the King done anything but keep his word? Such logic could not be argued with. They called out to King Frank, sent forth the lad, and the other eight (none of who were willing.) The nine were fed a meal while Frank and his men searched the city of Winchester for Jane. The city gates closed behind them as they searches. No one would be able to attempt any trickery with the gates closed and Frank's men at the watch. 

 

When the search was completed, and Frank had heard the tale of the lad, he gave orders to his men. He invited the mayor to walk him to his tent. Once they were behind the closed flaps of the tent, Frank stepped behind the mayor.

 

“Leadership is difficult. So many lives depend on our decisions. We worry that a decision made hastily will cost more lives than one deliberated over. The good people trust that we will sacrifice a few to save the whole. In truth though mayor, every choice we make is just an educated guess based on good and bad choices made before. Aren't they?” He whispered into the mayor's ear.

 

The mayor tensed. He saw flames and shadows on the tent back. The back was towards Winchester. He heard screams and wails. The nine that were with him fell to their knees. They begged for the lives of the people of Winchester. 

 

The lad spoke from his knees. “Good King Frank. You have been a man of your word till now. Do not ruin your reputation. Stop this madness. Kill us as agreed. Do not be a liar.”

 

Frank laughed. He reached into his pouch. He took the sharpened rib and placed it at the mayor's throat. The mayor still silent just stared ahead. His fate was set in Frank's hand. The screams grew louder. The flames leaped higher. Until it was all gone, with one smooth stroke of Frank's hand. The nine were made to watch, as Frank removed the mayor's right rib. The rib was left at the burnt remains of Winchester.

 

“Where to next Sire?” Sir Reggie inquired.

 

“The next city that she would've been taken to. Fairfax. Bring our nine new citizens of West Virginia with us.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Spencer stopped by the hill on his way back from his delivery to the physician. Diana was still excitedly speaking. He smiled.

 

“What a delicious meal. Thank you. “ Sir Robert said to Tolan’s mom.

 

“I'm sure it doesn't compare with the King’s finery.” She blushed back.

 

“But the kindness it was prepared with is far greater.”

 

Tolan’s mother turned to him. “No wonder you love him. He has such a sweet way with words. If I were younger, I might try to steal him from you.”

 

Tolan looked shocked at his mother. She often spoke too frankly. Sir Robert chuckled. She stood and cleared the table. Robert took Tolan's hands.

 

“No need to worry. She could never replace you but would make a wonderful mother in law. Bring her with us and let us begin a life together. I do not want to leave you again.”

 

“Please, don’t ask where she can hear you. I know she will sacrifice for my happiness, but I can’t ask her to do that. Today has been a good day. Let us leave it at that, my love.” Tolan’s eyes sad, but his words were true.

 

Tolan’s mother returned to find the two men still sitting at the table. It was drawing late. 

 

“Shall I make the guest room? Will Sir Robert be staying the night?” She asked?

 

“I have a room at the Inn, ma'am, but thank you for your kind hospitality.” He smiled and nodded.

 

“Good evening then.” She said and kissed Tolan on the head.

 

She left for her room. She wanted to look back over her shoulder, but she respected her son’s privacy. It was time to let him go, even though she didn’t want to.

 

Tolan stood and walked Sir Robert to the door. His hand lingered on Robert’s. He ran his foot up the back of his calf, as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. Finally, Robert leaned over and kissed him.

 

“I know. I’ve put you in a terrible place. Your poor heart must be tearing in two. One part wanting to leave with me and the other bound by love and duty to your mother. When I get back to the King, I am going to ask him for a permanent posting here. I will then be able to build a life with you and your mother here. I don’t need the life at court. I only need you and your mother Tolan. Wait for me, and I will return as soon as I can. I will send word of the KIng’s answer.”

 

Tolan’s face lit up. His smile was bright. He leapt into Robert’s arms, kissed him, and threw his arms around his neck. Robert stepped back. Took Tolan’s arms from him, and smiled.

 

“I love you. Plan the wedding of your dream, my love. For when I return, we will wed.”

 

Sir Robert kissed him again, then left for the inn. Tolan closed the door and floated to his mother’s room to share the news.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The messenger collected his parcels from Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron gave his instructions. The messenger excused himself and continued with his duties. His final stop, on his way out of Quantico, was Lady Strauss. He picked up her letters for the Washington home and another on the way there. 

 

“Are you taking any other messages to Washington or just mine?” She inquired.

 

“You know that I can not say, my lady.”

 

“I need to know if my answers will be delayed by some fool cook waiting for a recipe. My business is important and urgent. The king requires his homes for the mentally possessed are run well.” She snapped haughtily.

 

“Just some business for Sir Aaron, ma'am. Equally if not more important than yours. If you'll excuse me I'll get on my way.”

 

He bowed and quickly exited. He knew he ruffled her feathers, but like most, just couldn't resist.

 

Sir Aaron continued training new knights. He saw to the safety of Quantico. He met with the king’s apothecary. He wanted to learn some of what it was that Spencer did. He was surprised at the amount of knowledge required just to tell the difference from one herb to another. Aaron watched with fascination, as the apothecary ground one green herb with another to make a cough elixir. Next, he took a brown root and a red flower, ground the flower and shaved the root combined them in a poultice. He instructed the mother to steep it in hot water before bed and hang it from the child's neck while they slept. Aaron thanked the apothecary for the lesson.

 

King David caught him on his way to his room.

 

“Ahh! Sir Aaron. Coming from the apothecary are you ill?”

 

“No, sire. I was just studying what it is that my Spencer does. Quite a marvelous profession.”

 

King David smirked a bit, gave a nod, and with a glint in his eye patted Aaron on the back.

 

“Fascinating now. After a few years of coming home smelling of ten different herbs each day, you'll think differently.”

 

Aaron chuckled, “Guess your wedding present will be a bigger tub then, sire.”

 

The two men continued on their separate ways. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

King Frank sent Sir Reggie ahead to Fairfax, in order to see if somehow word of their approach had gotten ahead of them. Reggie listened, inquired, and searched. He could find nothing. No one knew of Winchester’s demise, or Jane or their impending doom. As Sir Reggie changed back into his traveling clothes, one of the sheriff's men saw him. He followed him away. After reporting to the sheriff, he was sent to Alexandria to see if Reggie had been there. So, Sir Reggie was riding west to King Frank and the sheriff's man rode east to Alexandria.

 

Dr. Millhouse met with Jane again. She told him about the wonderful creature that had taken her in the flying carriage to meet the King of West Virginia. 

 

“In the flying carriage there was this presence, and He touched me very softly, and he stroked my hair, and he drew lines all over my body, and the whole time, he was standing there smiling down on me. And then I looked into his eyes and I wasn't afraid anymore. I don't know why.” 

 

“Did he speak to you?” The Dr. asked?

 

“No, he smiled, and I awoke in West Virginia in the King’s Castle.” She said so sweetly, almost reverently.

 

“Have you seen him since?”

 

“Yes, he came to me and gave me my necklace.” Jane lifted it and started playing.

 

She was lost in the tune she played. Dr. Millhouse tried to get her to answer other questions, but she was in her own musical world. In between songs, she would smile and walk around the home. 

 

Dr. Millhouse made notes in his book for her. He spoke with the nurses and caregivers. Then moved onto other patients. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer escorted his mother into their home. He made her a hot meal. They sat and spoke of their days. He told of deliveries and new orders. She was excited how well her story was received. She wanted to get to her room to write the next parts. As he cleaned up after the meal, she hugged him. 

 

“Spencer, you are a wonderful son. I am proud to be your mother.”

 

“I’m proud to be the storyteller’s son.” He replied as he hugged her back.

 

She went to her room to work on her story. Spencer finished the chores. He sat to write to Sir Aaron. He wrote about his day. He hoped that a messenger would come soon. It was strange for him to be eager to interact with anyone. However, his thoughts often drifted to Aaron. He did not stay up very late, as he knew he needed to complete Dr. Millhouse’s order in the morning.

 

That night, Sir Aaron’s messenger rested in Manassas. The Fairfax sheriff’s man arrived in Alexandria and got a room at the inn. Sir Reggie returned to King Frank and made his report. King Frank was pleased that they were not expected but angered at Lady Jane not being in Fairfax. As the King and his men camped for the night, Frank stewed, plotted, planned.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairfax learns of the destruction of Winchester. They are forced to clean up afterwards. Diana has a bad day. Spencer feels the hurtful reminder of why he can't be with Aaron. The city of Alexandria gets a warning about someone looking for Jane. The question is will it be enough to help them.

The sun rose. Another bright day in Virginia. From Quantico, where King Rossi and Sir Aaron awoke to a large freshly prepared breakfast, then attended to greeting dignitaries from other kingdoms that were passing through. To Washington, where Diana was up early with a fit of paranoia. Spencer was mid-attempt to get her calmed when Annabelle stopped by for Dr. Millhouse’s order. Annabelle sat with Diana for a while to allow Spencer to finish his work. To Alexandria, where a messenger was meeting with the sheriff to inquire about a man named Reggie who was in search of a Lady Jane. The bright sunbeams shone on all. 

 

They even lit the way for a group of travelers that entered the city of Fairfax, early. A group of them lingered at the city gate. Sir Reggie and a stern-faced man led nine people to the city square. There was a loud call for the mayor and city leaders and with it the crash of the city gate being closed. A panic began. Then a loud voice arose.

 

“Citizens of Fairfax. I am King Frank, from West Virginia. Perhaps you have heard of me!”

 

As the city leaders and mayor converged on the square, people began to chatter.

 

“If you have not, Allow me to have these nine citizens from Winchester tell you of me.”

 

King Frank pushed one forward. “Speak, tell them.”

 

The man was terrified. He didn’t know what to do or say. He stood there shaking, crying, looking around for someone to tell him what to do. Sir Reggie was about to step up to him when Frank ran him through with his sword. The man’s lifeless body fell over in front of the mayor’s feet.

 

“Next!” Frank bellowed.

 

The lad, from Winchester, stepped forward.

 

“This is King Frank of West Virginia. He is to be heard and feared. He has come in search of his Lady Jane, as he did in Winchester. The people of Winchester did not find her, were slow to look and respond and now they and the city are no more. We are all that are left. I beg you do whatever he says. When he says it. Find his Lady Jane.” The lad said loudly and clearly.

 

He stood tall and waited. 

 

The people of Fairfax, the leaders, the mayor, everyone looked at each other, spoke among themselves. The mayor stepped forward. 

 

“Tell us what she looks like when she would have come here. We will search for her or you may search. However, we can help you.” The mayor commanded.

 

Sir Reggie said, “I was here yesterday, No one knew about her. Now you say you do? Which is true?”

 

Frank described her to them. Sir Reggie told of the battle and how Jane had run. Everyone shook their heads. Still, no one could recall Jane. They offered the city up for a thorough search. They helped. They begged. Everything they could think of to appease King Frank. Food and drink were brought out for him and his men. Alas, there was no Jane. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In Alexandria, the messenger from Fairfax spoke with the sheriff, who sent him to the mayor. The mayor had no information about this traveler looking for a Lady Jane. The mayor sent his people out into the city for some sort of information. The messenger was sent to eat, rest, and gather his strength. When he was called back to the mayor’s office, the consensus was that this man Reggie had not come from Alexandria. They determined that he must have come from the west and was returning to those that had sent him. The mayor sent the messenger back to Fairfax, then set the city of Alexandria on alert. If Reggie were working for someone else, then after Fairfax, their next stop would be Alexandria. The mayor called the sheriff to him.

 

“Sheriff, if this Lady is not here, where else could she have fled?”

 

“Washington is the next closest city, plus there is a home for those with mind illnesses, there. If they thought her running to be strange, they may have sent her there.” The sheriff responded.

 

“Hmmm, consider that and any other possibilities. In the morning, we will send messengers for safety.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The sheriff left. He went to his office and studied his maps. He lit his candles at dark and kept at it. Neither the sheriff or the mayor were going to be caught without a plan.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Would that Spencer could plan for days like this with his mother. He heard a scream, as he was finishing the last potion. He quickly set it down, carefully. He grabbed his mother’s medicine and ran into the house. Greeted with his mother wielding a large cooking knife above her head, with a fierce look upon her face. Nurse Annabelle was behind the door, that he had just opened. 

 

“MOther! What are you doing?” He questioned loudly, as he stepped between her and the nurse.

 

“She came into our home, to take me. The witch wants to take me away.”

 

“No, No she is our friend remember? It’s Annabelle.”

 

“No, she just looks like her. It is a witch trying to trick us, now move so I can send her to hell.”

 

Spencer signaled for Annabelle to go through the open door. He kept his eyes on his mother. He spoke from the side of his mouth.

 

“The order is on the table. Everything is together except the round bottle. That goes too.”

 

Annabelle nodded, as she pulled the door closed behind herself.

 

“NO! She is getting away. Move Spencer. She must die.” Diana screamed, lunging forward. 

 

Spencer stood tall, he grabbed his mother’s wrists. He twisted slightly, but firmly. It hurt her enough to make her drop the knife. She began to cry. He kicked the knife away from her. When he released her wrists, she began to beat on his chest.

 

“Why do you always protect them, instead of me? I’m your mother. You’re supposed to protect me.” 

 

“I love you mother. If you kill them, they will put you in jail. I will never see you. We have to keep hidden.”

 

“You can’t ever let them take me from you.” She cried, holding him now, instead of hitting.

 

“I won’t mom. Drink this it will make you feel better.” 

 

He handed her the medicine. She looked at it strangely and threw it across the room. 

 

“Lies! Lies! I knew it. You let that knight come here and now you are trying to poison me too.”

 

Spencer wanted to cry. He hated days like these. They were long and painful. He knew it was her illness speaking and not her. Today hurt worse than any before. Today, she had included Aaron. Spencer already knew it was foolish to hope for a life with him. It couldn’t happen. Aaron wouldn’t want to be around this. How could anyone choose this life? Love or not, there was no way that Aaron would, and certainly not in the King’s castle. 

 

With a deep breath, Spencer stood hugged his mother, looked at her compassionately, and spoke. 

 

“You know better mother. You have a choice. I can go get more medicine or you can go rest in your room. I will stand guard either way. I will never leave you or hurt you.”

 

He reached out to her. He waited for her to bat his hands away or take them. Spencer was a most patient son.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nurse Annabelle arrived with the herbs and medicines. Dr. Millhouse was eager to see how Jane would react to the medication. Annabelle apologized for being late. She explained that Diana was having a bad day and how she wished that they could help Spencer with her in some manner. Dr. Millhouse agreed but reminded her that Spencer had studied as much as he had, perhaps more about his mother’s condition. She was in the best of hands.

 

Lady Jane was brought to the Dr. for her medication. She just kept telling them to let her go home, that it wasn’t an illness. She wasn’t crazy. It had all happened. 

 

“King Frank will be coming for me. You need to send me back to West Virginia.”

 

“You need to take your medicine so that we can.” The Dr. implored.

 

Jane finally gave in and took it. When they asked to see that she had swallowed it, she spat it back on them. They locked her in a solitary room. 

 

“Until you can cooperate with us, you will stay in there alone.” 

 

Jane didn’t care. She knew Frank would come for her. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

King Frank tossed a bag of rib bones in front of the mayor and city leaders. 

 

“Open it!” He bellowed.

 

The sheriff moved forward and poured it out. There were gasps from the crowd. People in the back started to back away. A few women left to head home, only to discover that they were surrounded by the West Virginian army. Fear fell over the city.

 

“You will take this twine and tie these together. An example has been made of Winchester for not listening to me. Fairfax, will you join them or obey?”

 

The people moved to the pile of bones and began assembling them as instructed. Another bag of bones was added, then another. As the people worked, Frank’s men double checked the city for Jane. They also slaughtered anyone who tried to escape. The body would be tossed in front of King Frank, who would remove the right rib. 

 

“Give me a bag! Mark it, Fairfax.” 

 

The sound of ribs striking each other echoed through Fairfax, as did the sobs of the citizens. They worked quickly. The more bodies that King Frank dissected, the darker his eyes grew. Sir Reggie recognized this look. He knew things were about to get very ugly. There was only a small pile of ribs left to be strung together. 

 

“Sire, the citizens of Fairfax have almost, completed the task. What is your next order?”

 

He knew, that he shouldn’t speak, but the King would butcher all the people and delay their departure to Alexandria if he didn’t.

 

The king looked up from the body, that he just finished with. He tossed the rib into the Fairfax bag, wiped his bloody hands on the body, and walked towards Sir Reggie. Sir Reggie stood firm. Frank glanced towards the people of Fairfax who continued working. They were shaking in fear, as they did. King Frank stopped inches from Reggie’s face. 

 

“Do you have something to say?” Frank questioned.

 

“Not really sir, just concerned about time. The day has worn on. Another day without success, which troubles the King; therefore, it troubles me.” 

 

“Wise. Gather them in the town hall, as they finish. Have your men hang the ribs from Winchester around the city gate.” The king commanded.

 

He returned to the last few bodies waiting for him. With a smirk on his face, Frank was back to dissection, dismemberment, and his unique pleasure.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The messenger from Quantico arrived in Washington. He left Sir Aaron’s messages with Spencer, then traveled on with Lady Strauss’. He left the correspondences from Lady Strauss with Dr. Millhouse. He let him know that he would be back before supper for the responses, that he might leave in the morning with them.

 

Spencer read what Aaron had sent, while his mother was resting. 

My Dearest Spencer, 

I hope this finds you well. I have enclosed your mother’s story. She is an amazing storyteller. I really want to know what happens next for Sir Robert and Tolan. Hope you are well and that things are good. I have thought about you daily. Yesterday, the King caught me smiling when I normally wouldn’t have been. He accused me of being in love. The thought of being in love with you kept my heart warm for the remainder of the day. Other than that each day is normal, routine, and lonely. I hope things are peaceful with you. The messenger will wait for a response from you before he returns to me. I must hear from you. 

Your loyal protector,

Aaron.

 

Spencer didn’t realize that he had been smiling, as he read. His heart was giddy that Aaron had written. Spencer knew that Aaron said he would, but he didn’t fully believe that he would. He had thought that Aaron would get back to the routine of Quantico and then forgotten him. Spencer jumped up, to get parchment and ink. When he looked up, his mother was standing there. 

 

“What are you so excited about?” She asked.

 

“Aaron wrote. I need to write him back.”

 

“So, the two of you can plan to put me away? Lock me up in one of those places?” She spat.

 

Spencer was disappointed that the nap had not reset Diana’s thinking. The disease of her brain was not predictable. One day, the nap would work another it wouldn’t. Spencer coaxed his mother to sit down next to him. He showed her the returned manuscript. She was impressed that Sir Aaron had kept it in good condition. 

 

“Maybe he isn’t too bad if he treats books with such care.” She mumbled as she pet the scroll.

 

Spencer smiled, “He says he can’t wait to read more. He loves the story and that you are an excellent storyteller.”

 

“Well, any man in his position should be skilled at flattery.” She scoffed.

 

“While that is true mother, I don't think Aaron uses it. He has always spoken the truth to me. I would like to send him the next section of the story with your permission? I will write him, then prepare supper.”

 

“Go ahead. I will start on supper for you. I wouldn’t want you trying to slip any of your medication into the stew anyway.”

 

Spencer kissed his mother’s cheek and thanked her. He sat at the table, where he could see her as he wrote. It didn’t take him long to compose his letter, get the story, and place both in the messenger’s satchel. He was next to his mother and cooking before long.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Millhouse detailed Jane’s case in his note to Lady Strauss. He requested to contact King Rossi to see if there was any truth to her story of King Frank. There was a request for more funds for supplies. He knew it would most likely be turned down, but with Jane’s case being unique. Who knew maybe the King himself might see the request. The correspondence was sealed and sent to the messenger.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank continues his search for Jane and his reign of terror. Will anyone survive? Alexandria may know that he is on his way, but he grows angrier. Diana has a better day. Spencer meets Lady Jane. Will word reach Washington or Quantico to get help to Alexandria in time?

Before dawn, the mayor and sheriff of Alexandria were up. They had the messengers with them. They certainly didn’t want to make a mistake here and cause a panic, but they didn’t want to get caught not being prepared. 

 

“Fairfax messenger! You are to return to your city. Inform them what you have found here. If you arrive there and find anything amiss. Even the slightest thing, do not come back to us. Ride for Quantico and let the King know what you know.” The mayor commanded.

 

The messenger looked questioningly at the mayor.

 

“If you get to Fairfax and they have already fought or dealt with this Reggie in a negative way, there will not be time to come warn us.” The sheriff stated. 

 

“We will need help and fast. This way the King might be able to get help to us before anything can happen to Alexandria.” The mayor continued.

 

Sadly, he went on, “and if he can not, then maybe Washington can be spared.”

 

The messenger nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He mounted his steed and was off.

 

There were two other messengers. One to go to Washington. The other to Quantico. These messengers were told to go from the city, but stay where they could see Alexandria. They agreed on a signal. When and if the signal was given, the messengers would ride to inform the other cities that this Reggie was bringing evil with him. If there was nothing going on, a different signal would be given for the two messengers to return to town. Only the mayor, sheriff, and messengers knew the signals.

 

Back in Fairfax, the remainder of the townspeople were locked in the town hall. Every exit and entrance barricaded. The wind blew, which caused the rib wind chimes to clink and clank a sad somber melody. Frank’s men loaded the fresh ribs, along with supplies, as they prepared to leave. Sir Reggie called for everyone to mount up when he turned to find the King pacing in front of the town hall.

 

“Sire, we are ready to ride to Alexandria, on your command.”

 

The King did not respond. He continued his pacing. He seemed almost frantic. Reggie had seen this once before. Years ago before Frank had gone on one of his first killing rampages. He knew that anyone and everyone was liable to be a target of the King’s wrath soon.

 

“Your Highness? Your orders!” He stated loudly and clearly.

 

Frank looked up. His eyes miles away. 

 

He said, “Burn the town hall, and we'll ride.”

 

With that, he turned, walked over to his squire who finished suiting him up and then mounted his steed. He waited for his men to get the fire blazing, then rode for Alexandria.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron’s messenger arose and gathered his things. He stopped at Spencer’s for the satchel. Diana answered the door. She called for Spencer.

 

“Did you include the next chapters of the story? I know he will be excited to read them.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Spencer replied with a smile. 

 

He was thrilled, that his mother was having a better day, this day. He noticed that she approved of Sir Aaron when things were good. This meant that in her heart, she liked him. He handed the satchel to the messenger and thanked him. The messenger was on his way to Quantico. He would make it by sundown. 

 

Diana had already prepared breakfast. They ate and chatted. Today, she would write more of her story. Spencer had no big plans, just some experiments and maybe a trip to meet this Lady Jane. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The mayor and sheriff of Alexandria were nervously watching and waiting for word from Fairfax. They had people check the city for Jane. They checked the farm area near the city. No one had seen or heard of her. As the day passed, they grew concerned.

 

The Fairfax messenger had stayed off the main streets to get back to Fairfax. This was a wise decision on his part, as King Frank and his men ransacked and killed everyone they ran into on the road. When the messenger was close to Fairfax, he saw smoke, heard an odd clack-click of something striking something else, and could smell the foul odor of burnt wood and flesh. He arrived to the horrid sight of the town hall burnt to ashes. The ribs strung up from the city gates, that were marked with the remnants of Winchester. He turned his horse towards Quantico and didn't look back. 

 

Just a little after midday, the sheriff of Alexandria saw the large congregation headed towards town. He watched them for a while. He noticed armor and army procedures. This wasn't just a large group of travelers. It was trouble. He called for the city gates to be closed. The militia to man the walls. He signaled the two messengers to go. Word was sent to the mayor, woman and children were sent through the back gate to a safe hiding spot. The city armory was unlocked, with its weapons distributed as needed. Alexandria was prepared to fight.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Sir Aaron had spent the morning with the apothecary again. When he completed the lesson, he excused himself to lunch. Lady Strauss was at lunch with the King, who insisted Aaron join them. While they dined, Lady Strauss bent the King’s ear about her work. Aaron mostly smiled and nodded. 

 

The messenger arrived as they finished. He gave Lady Strauss her satchel and Sir Aaron his. They both thanked, the messenger but only Sir Aaron tipped him. King Rossi leered at Lady Strauss but she was too busy reading to notice. The King gave him a tip for Lady Strauss. The messenger left. 

 

“News from Washington?” King David asked?

 

Aaron went to answer, but Lady Strauss interrupted. 

 

“Just an interesting case there and a request for more money and supplies. They always want more. They have a large budget and can not account for expenditures, then have the nerve to ask for more.” She boiled.

 

“Helping people to get well is hard work. I have spent some time with the apothecary recently and …”

 

“You should leave this to those who know, Sir Aaron.” She snapped. “I am well aware of the experimental nature of mind medication. However; these doctors, have invested time, money, and continue to claim things that are easily explained as curable when we well know they are not. Like this Lady Jane, who sees flying carriages. Obviously, there is no such thing. Why try to keep understanding her way of thinking? She believes that to be true, everything else she says must also be treated as nonsense.” 

 

“What if it is just on days that her illness flares up, that she believes these things? Other days she might not. How do you decide that she speaks untruths all the time? Shouldn’t the doctors know best? They are studied.” Aaron asked?

 

Lady Strauss huffed. How dare he presume to know, she thought. 

 

“If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to concentrate on this and discuss it with my husband.” She said as she stood. “Have a good day.”

 

After she left, King Rossi let a laugh out.

 

“You know how to clear a room, Aaron.” He chuckled.

 

“Me? I was just being honest.” He looked puzzled but smiled.

 

“So, What does your young man say?”

 

“He sent me the next chapters of the story. I have reading material for this evening.” Aaron said with a smile.

 

“Ahh, so privacy it is. Enjoy your letter. Wish him well from his King.” David said as he stood.

 

Aaron smiled and nodded. He sat there and read his letter.

 

My brave knight, 

I was excited to receive your note. Mother was in the midsts of a bad day. She complimented you though. She appreciated the care you took with the manuscripts. That brought a smile to my face, it is hard to be on her good side. I miss you, also. I have been busy with my work. There is a new patient at the home. Dr. Millhouse wants me to come visit her. I look forward to meeting her. She seems to have some similar symptoms as my mother. It may give me another person to try some of the medicines on. I hate to think that others experience what mother does, but I would like to help. Mother had written and told these chapters that I am sending you, the other day. The townspeople are still talking about them. She brings them such happiness. I wish it brought her happiness. Sorry, I do not want to sadden you. I look forward to seeing how the king and you are. I need to go help with supper. Hope to hear from you soon. 

Yours, 

Spencer

 

Aaron reread the letter, a couple of times. He then picked up the story of Tolan and Sir Robert. He began reading.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Spencer arrived at the home. Dr. Millhouse greeted him. They went to the Doctor’s office. The doctor showed his notes to Spencer. Spencer read them in moments, because of his speed reading skills. He thought for a few moments. His fingers moving the entire time. It was always a delight to watch Spencer think. He asked the doctor a few questions. Millhouse answered what he could, and made notes on the others. The two of them rose from their seats and walked to Jane’s room.

 

“Jane, this is Spencer. He is the town apothecary. He made that medicine you spat on me last night. He would like to speak with you.” The dr. introduced.

 

“Why, so that he can make fun of me too?” 

 

Spencer lifted the whistle hanging from her neck. 

 

“This is pretty. Did you make it?”

 

“No. He gave it to me. Frank likes the music from it.”

 

“Who is Frank?” Spencer asked.

 

“He is my love. The King of West Virginia. He will be coming for me. You better let me go.”

 

“Should we take you to him? How will he come?” Spencer continued.

 

“I don’t know. He first came in a flying carriage. He took me to West Virginia, but they made fun of me, but they don’t anymore. Frank fixed it.”

 

“How did he fix it? He sounds powerful.”

 

Jane’s eyes sparkled. “He is. He made them disappear into these.” She held up the whistle.

 

She started to play a song. Her eyes glazed over as she was lost in the music. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

King Frank and his army reached Alexandria. The afternoon sun behind them. They saw the city gate barred. Frank called his top knights to him. He gave orders. The troops dispersed and surrounded the city. There was no way out for anyone else now. He handed the bag of ribs from Fairfax to his archers. 

 

“Shoot them over the wall. Let them see the future.” King Frank ordered.

 

The archers let the arrows fly, bags of ribs attached. The people of Alexandria ducked. The thud, clack, thud of the bags echoed through the city. The mayor and city leaders looked in the bags to discover their gruesome contents. Tears fell for the people of Fairfax, as the people of Alexandria reinforced the gate and wall.

 

“Sir Reggie. We heard of your search for a Lady Jane. She is not here. We ask you to move on in your search. We will not allow you entry.” The sheriff bellowed.

 

King Frank fumed. Why were they addressing Reggie instead of him? Lady Jane was his love. She was the one that made him feel. 

 

“It was Jane that had said how beautiful my eyes were. I looked at her like I've never looked at a woman before. My hands began to sweat. I dropped the knife. I tried to pick it up, but it fell again. I got butterflies in my stomach. Isn't that love?” Frank grumbled.

 

He stalked closer to Sir Reggie. 

 

“Why do they address you? About my Jane?”

 

Reggie shook, “I don’t know, sire.” 

 

“Answer them, since they think you are in charge. Answer wrong and die.”

 

Sir Reggie took a deep breath. He heard King Frank pull his special weapon from its pouch.

 

“I must be allowed to search myself. You will open the gate or die.” He yelled.

 

King Frank took a step closer to Reggie. Reggie waited for a response. The sheriff shot an arrow at Reggie’s feet and said no more. 

 

“My King and Master, King Frank, seeks an audience with the mayor. Send him out, that we may negotiate a peaceful search.” Reggie bellowed this time his hands shook, as he could not control the fear that rose in him.

 

When another arrow hit next to the other, Reggie closed his eyes, took a deep breath, he knew what was next. 

 

Frank stood right behind Sir Reggie. He reached around and placed his killing rib at Reggie’s throat. A gasp went up from both King Frank’s men and the men of Alexandria.

 

“Beauty can cover a multitude of sins, but underneath we all look exactly the same.” He said as he slit the throat. “Will the people of Alexandria die as bravely?”

 

The sheriff turned to look down at the mayor. King Frank signaled his archer. The arrow hit fast and true. The sheriff fell down. His body landed at the mayor’s feet. The mayor turned to the city leaders, as the men on the wall and gate hunkered down. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The messenger to Washington was halfway there. The messenger to Quantico was just about to stop and water his horse. The original messenger from Fairfax was about two-thirds to Quantico. He had been riding hard all day. He paused to rest his horse. His mind on Alexandria and what might be happening. The destruction he had seen in Fairfax, let his mind conjure horrible thoughts. He prayed that because of his trip there, that the people were prepared. As soon as he could, he was back in the saddle and at full gallop towards Quantico. It would be after dark when he would get there, but he knew he must get there. If a messenger had made it out of Alexandria, it would be morning or later for him to make Quantico. Was there even any hope for Alexandria? “Ya horse, Yah. faster.” He commanded.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Spencer observed Jane for a while. He asked the Dr. for a dose of the medication. Nurse Annabelle brought it in. Spencer sat it in front of himself. He started to talk to Jane again. 

 

“Jane you say that King Frank loves you and will come for you. You want to be your best for him, right?”

 

“Of course.” She said, tenderly.

 

“Well, then you need to do everything that you can to let us help you. Like take your medicine, answer our questions.” He said as he picked up the bottle.

 

“But what if they want to hurt me or keep me from him?”

 

“Why would they do that?”

 

“Everyone wants to be with the King. When the first King wanted to keep me at court, all I wanted was to see him again, to see his eyes and see his face. And I don't know somehow it just felt like I was coming home when I did.” She answered, fondly.

 

Spencer smiled, “Well we don’t want to keep you from him. We just need to know how to get you to him, or him to you. Please take it?”

 

Lady Jane took the vial and swallowed the liquid. She coughed a little at the taste. Spencer thanked her for her cooperation. He asked her to let the nurses and doctor know if there were any side effects or how she felt it helped. He excused himself. His mother would start to search for him soon. He had been away long enough. Dr. Millhouse thanked him and asked to him come back in a day or two to see if Jane continued with the medication. They shook hands and parted.

 

When Spencer arrived home, Diana had just put away her writing. 

 

“Oh, there you are. I was just about to begin dinner.” She smiled.

 

“Do you need my help?” He asked as he kissed her cheek.

 

“No, I’ve got everything that I need. You go work a little. You’ve been out all day.”

“Thank you. Let me know if you need me.”

 

“I will.” She swatted at him, as he left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The mayor promoted the apprentice to the position of sheriff. He told him to inform King Frank that they would send out a party to negotiate. The leaders chose the bravest men they could find, dressed them like town leaders, and gave them instructions of what to do and say. The new sheriff made the announcement. Frank agreed, and the “city leaders” went out to meet. As they stood before King Frank, they followed the proper protocols for greeting a King. 

 

“Sire, we have many people who fear if we let you or your men in, that you will harm them. How can we reassure them of their safety?”

 

“I love Jane. I only want her back.” Frank answered.

 

“No doubt of that sir. We saw the bags of ribs. Those used to be the people of Fairfax. What is to keep you from doing the same to the people of Alexandria?” Another leader asked.

 

“Why would my Jane, not be here? Isn’t your city a nice place?” 

 

“Of course it is, and she would love it here, but she isn’t here. We have searched high and low. Perhaps she is in Washington? Or a smaller city between Fairfax and there?” They suggested.

 

“Would you like us to send messengers to surrounding cities to help in the search for her? We would be glad to assist?” 

 

“I don’t need your assistance anywhere but HERE! Open the damn gates.” Frank yelled, any feigned dignity gone.

 

The last man, in the group of “leaders”, jumped back a step. Frank smiled to himself, now that he had confirmation of what he suspected. For a split second, he wished he hadn’t killed Reggie. He glanced at Sir Melvin. Sir Melvin nodded. He then circled around the group. Once the group was surrounded, Frank gave a slight tilt of his head. The “leaders” were no more. 

 

Meanwhile, the section of the army that had been sent to the rear gate, had taken up position. There was a high pitched whistle that echoed around the city of Alexandria. The residents of Alexandria had never heard this type of whistle before. King Frank pulled a whistle from below his tunic. It hung from a chain around his neck. It was black with colors painted on it. Curved in shape like a rib. He brought it to his mouth and blew. There was the same sound. The next thing the people knew was that the rear gate fell, quickly. A quarter of the West Virginia army poured in from there.

As the men of Alexandria tried to battle them, King Frank and his quarter attacked from the front. Archers shot flaming arrows. Soldiers with a battering ram were at the gate. Knights on horseback were ready to charge when the gate fell. The archers of Alexandria were aiming for King Frank. He backed out of range and laughed. Those who were not fighting took to battling the fires. The women and children who had not been able to flee gathered in the churches to pray and hide. Screams, noises from the battle, filled the city. No one could tell from the inside which way the battle was going. All they could do is bar the doors and pray.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron laid in bed, as he read about Tolan and Sir Robert. He smiled at the thoughts of him and Spencer, having a picnic or holding hands. He longed for an opportunity to do these things with him. While they were happy thoughts, they made his heartache. He knew like the stories, that the chances of them being together were slim. How could he leave his duties in Quantico to start a life in Washington? Spencer couldn’t leave his mother. Aaron fell asleep mid-story.

 

Spencer finished his work. He joined his mother for supper. They discussed their days. He told her about Lady Jane. She suggested that maybe she accompany him next time. 

 

“Perhaps, if she knows that she isn’t alone, that other people have similar problems, but live well.” She suggested.

 

Spencer was impressed that his mother was thinking about others. Since quite often her illness kept her focus on herself, and what others were doing to harm her. This was a good step. It might be a success for the medication. 

 

Jane had been a model patient the rest of the day. She finished the tests that Dr. Millhouse had ordered, ate her supper, and turned in on schedule. The staff was impressed. The only questioned, if it was her desire to please Spencer or the medication. The next few days would prove that out.

 

Lady Strauss prepared for a trip to Washington. She decided that Dr. Millhouse needed to be put in his place. How dare he try to get her to make a plea to the King. He must be taught to stay in line. Whomever this Jane was, couldn’t be worthy of special treatment. In addition, he needed to get on board with her plan to have the storyteller locked up. She would leave in the morning. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the battle in Alexandria raged on into the dark of night, a lone rider arrived in Washington. He went straight to sheriff Derek Morgan with word from Alexandria. He detailed everything he knew from yesterday and this morning. The sheriff sent for food and drink for the man. He woke a few of his men. They started on the information that they had. Calculations of what they knew about this Sir Reggie, Lady Jane, and West of Alexandria and Fairfax. Maps were strewn around the sheriff’s office. Coffee, snacks, notes were on the tables, as the men worked into the night. The messenger laid down in one of the cells to get some rest. The morning would bring meetings, action, and fear.

 

Later in the wee hours, a horse with a rider barely hanging on, approached the gate of Quantico. The messenger identified himself, then collapsed from exhaustion. He was taken to the doctor to rest. Sir Aaron was awoken. He told Anderson to stay with the man until he could speak. Sir Aaron looked through the man’s belongings for a clue as to why he was here. No one would ride a horse that hard if there wasn’t an emergency. It seemed they would have to wait to get the details though.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look. Just don't look.
> 
> You looked! Frank is a psychopath, and sadist and it is getting worse. He needs Jane. He is smart though. His strategy unfolds. Lady Strauss meets the unique Lady Jane. Spencer is encouraged by Aaron's letter. Washington is warned and has a good plan, will it be enough.

With the dawn came the light, with the light came the truth, the dark can hide many things, but the light will find everything out. The messenger from Alexandria mounted up and continued on to Quantico. Lady Strauss and her party headed out to Washington. Aaron had composed a new message to Spencer, last night and was preparing it to be sent. Spencer awoke to find his mother had prepared breakfast. Diana was ready to go tell more of her story today. Lady Jane woke, ate her breakfast, took her medication with no argument, and was now in the lounge area. Dr. Millhouse was in his office with the results of Jane’s tests. Sheriff Derek Morgan went with his notes to meet with the mayor. 

 

Yet, in Alexandria, the gate had fallen two hours ago. The soldiers from the rear of the city had been forced forward. The men from the front had been forced back. Streets were red with blood. The screams had all but been silenced. Frank strolled into the city. He very calmly stepped forward towards the city leaders.

 

“End this now! It is enough.”

 

“We surrender.” The mayor proclaimed. “Lay down your arms.”

“Search what is left, but she is not here.” He all but sobbed.

 

Frank walked up to the mayor. He placed his hand on the mayor’s shoulder. The mayor hung his head in shame. King Frank turned him to face the people of Alexandria. He took his sword from its sheath. He placed the cold steel blade against the mayor’s neck.

 

“We do not defy the King of West Virginia, ever.” 

 

With that, Frank took the hand from his shoulder, and slit his throat with his special rib. After the body fell to the ground, He took his sword to remove the arms and legs. Frank hefted the blade over his head with both hands. He brought it down swiftly to decapitate the mayor. He knelt down. He pulled his knife from his belt, carefully cut into the warm flesh, to remove the right rib bone. Frank stopped a moment to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth, then returned to finish. He stood. Frank placed the rib in his pouch with his special one. With a snap, he turned to the other city leaders. Before he reached the next leader, Sir Melvin walked up to him.

 

“Sire, the city has been checked. There are almost no women here at all. I think they evacuated them before we arrived. If Jane was here…”

 

Frank spun around and slapped Melvin hard. Melvin stood at attention. Frank glared at the city leaders. They cowered. The air was thick with the smell of fear. Frank chuckled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The messenger from Fairfax arose with a start. Not sure where he was. The Dr. And Anderson reassured him that he was safe in Quantico. He was given food and drink. Anderson left to bring Sir Aaron so that the messenger could give his report.

 

Sir Aaron had just finished the story that Spencer had sent, along with a new letter to dispatch to him. He had closed the satchel when Anderson knocked. He followed to the Dr.’s. The moment he entered the room, the messenger began and didn't even stop for a breath. Aaron finally stopped him mid-sentence.

 

“Wait, please, before you go on any further. The king needs to hear this.”

 

He sent Anderson to fetch the king. While they waited for the king’s arrival, Aaron thanked the messenger for his bravery. The messenger just acknowledged that it was his duty. He rose to his feet when King Rossi entered the room. 

 

“No time for pleasantries. Please report.” King Rossi stated.

 

“ I was ordered by the mayor of Fairfax to ride to Alexandria after this strange man named Reggie inquired about a Lady Jane from West Virginia. I was to see if he had been to Alexandria, in search of her yet, then report back. If he had not been there, I was to warn them of his approach. The leaders of Alexandria added to my duties. They sent me back with word that he hadn't been there. If anything had happened to Fairfax, I was to ride here and report. They said I was not to worry about them because it would probably be too late, but the King must send help for Washington.”

 

He went on to describe the destruction that he had seen at Fairfax. When he mentioned the banner that read remnants of Winchester, King David doubled over in half. Aaron was at his side.

 

“Are you okay, Sire?”

 

“Three cities, gone. My people. I’ve failed them.” He moaned.

 

Anderson pulled a seat over for the King. Aaron lowered the King to a seat. King Rossi took a few deep breaths as he regained his composure. The messenger, in gory detail, described the sound of the wind chimes. The sheer number and sound of them. Tears ran down his face for the first time, as it finally hit him. 

 

“That is more than enough. You have done your job, and more. Go rest, grieve. You deserve time to yourself. If you need anything send for it, it is yours.” Aaron declared, with a nod to Anderson.

 

Anderson helped the messenger to his feet. He escorted him from the room. Aaron knelt before the King. The king held his head in his hand. It was hard to pull himself together. Aaron’s heart broke for his friend. 

 

“What kind of monster cuts out people’s ribs? Hangs them up as windchimes? Burns people alive locked in buildings?” The King yelled.

 

“He has no heart, sire. He is only happy when he hurts others. We must stop him.” Aaron glared with word and stare.

 

“At this point, Alexandria has met its fate, also. Send the closest troops to Washington and in between Alexandria and there to stop or at least delay him. You and your men ride hard for Washington you must save them. Send word to find this Jane, that he seeks throughout the land. If we fail in battle, we may have to give her to him.” The King stood to his feet, as he decreed.

 

The King called for a scribe to take down his orders and send them out. A fleet of messengers was dispatched. Sir Aaron sent his satchel with the messenger to Washington. He called for his men, gave them their orders, the pages and squires began preparations. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Is the Blacksmith still alive?” King Frank bellowed?

 

A tall muscular man stepped forward with his hand raised. Frank motioned for him to continue. The man walked until he was next to the King.

 

“How may I serve thee?”

 

“Nice, I need your services. I need another one of these made.” Frank said as he showed him, the special rib. “The quicker it is done, the harder I will consider sparing your life.”

 

He tossed the mayor of Alexandria's rib to the blacksmith. The blacksmith bowed, turned, and went to his shop. He got straight to work. The West Virginia army gathered the survivors. 

 

“You knew we were on our way, How?”

 

No one answered. They may have been filled with fear, but they knew they were dead whether they answered or not. If their silence bought more time for word to get to the King or Washington, then so be it. 

 

Frank laughed. It was a deeply disturbing laugh, that came from his chest and rumbled up. It made his own men tremble. They hadn't seen this side of their King.

 

“Fools, you feign bravery at the end when it does no good. I will get the information I seek. You can save no one and prevent nothing.”

 

He turned to Melvin and the man next to him.

 

“Melvin, burn the churches. You,” he pointed to the other.

 

“Sir Keith.”

 

“You take a division and head on to Washington. Hastily. Find Jane or bring me the mayor and sheriff.” he commanded. 

 

Both men set to their tasks immediately. 

 

“I will not ask again. Tell me.” Frank ordered. 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

A rider rode into Quantico, under the Alexandria banner. He was sent straight to the king. Sir Aaron followed him in.

 

“Your majesty, I have been sent because..”

 

“We have heard from Fairfax. What new news have you?” the king implored. 

 

“I was sent to you as another was sent to Washington. This Reggie came to us. He was not the one to fear. It was King Frank and the West Virginia army. King Frank killed Reggie as I left.”

 

Aaron looked at King David with concern. The messenger continued on.

 

“The people of Alexandria sent the woman and children away, out the back of the city, before their arrival. They planned to fight to keep them from advancing further into your kingdom sir. They hoped it would give you time to get to Washington or find this Lady Jane.”

 

He described Lady Jane. Aaron told the King about the woman he had run into. The king sent Aaron on his way, with the promise of more men to follow. Aaron as his troops mounted up and left.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Diana was on the hill. Spencer was hard at work in his lab. Dr. Millhouse was with his patients. Lady Jane was seated by the window. She stared out at the day. It was clear and bright. She thought about home and how she missed her father. The nurse came around with medications. Jane looked at it. She looked up at the nurse. She frowned. Jane wanted to leave, but she knew she was trapped. She took her medicine.

 

“Can that nice man come see me again, please? I want to go home.”

 

“I’ll have the doctor. send for him.” Nurse Annabelle answered kindly.

 

Annabelle knew that Spencer would come if asked. She could see from the window that Diana was on the hill, which meant a good day. She hoped Spencer would come since Jane responded to him. Annabelle was often saddened by the lack of hope for their patients. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Mayor, you see what we must do. With King Frank and the entire army of West Virginia focussed on us next, we have no choice. I know that King Rossi will get word and send his army. The question is how much time will the city of Alexandria be able to buy us.” Derek’s voice was firm but it tapered off at the end.

 

He knew that their best hope was that Alexandria would delay them for the entire day and maybe part of tomorrow. The mayor, city leaders, and the sheriff worked all day. They had a plan by late afternoon. The city’s militia would send a group out to delay King Frank’s men on their way. This would give the city time to evacuate women and children. It would help them to fortify and reinforce. They would also lay some traps throughout the city. 

 

“We must send someone to see if Lady Jane is in our city.” One of the leaders suggested.

 

Just as he had, a messenger entered to announce Lady Strauss’ arrival to the city.

 

“Dammit!!” the mayor exclaimed, “We don’t need her today.” He shook his head in disgust.

“Tell her to be about her business. We are in serious meetings and can not escort her. Our sincerest apologies.”

 

The messenger bowed and left. He met up with Lady Strauss. After he conveyed the message, he led her to the home for the mentally ill. She huffed and hissed the entire way there. She was beside herself. What could be more important than her? First the storyteller, now whatever this was? The mayor and his leaders would pay, she would see to that. She vowed. 

 

The leaders finished. Their decisions made. The sheriff was sent to get things in motion. Just then the messenger from Quantico burst in. He confirmed that help was on its way. The plans of the King were laid out and added to those of the city. The leaders, city army, sheriff, and his men began their work.

 

Derek Morgan ran to the hill, where Diana had signaled the end of her story.

 

“Hold your places, please. I have an announcement. I need you to listen.” He bellowed as loud as he could.

 

“Make sure to listen and not speak. We have a crisis. You must hear, all that I have to say. Do not act until I am finished.” 

 

The people looked scared. They listened. They had learned before that their sheriff was a good and wise man. The families moved closer to each other as the story was told. As assignments were given, and instructions, people became afraid. They had heard stories of the evil King in West Virginia. Diana started to become agitated. One of the girls who knew her well went over and took her hand.

 

“It will be okay, Miss Diana, Sir Robert will come and save us.”

 

Diana smiled down at the girl. Diana steeled herself for the girl’s sake.

 

“Now, go and do what I have instructed.” Derek charged the crowd.

 

He turned to Diana.

 

“Do you need me to take you home and tell Spencer?” He asked calmly and caringly.

 

“No, my friend and I will go together.” She smiled, as she looked down at her friend.

 

“We’ve got it sir.” the girl answered. 

 

The two ladies walked towards Diana’s home. When they arrived, someone was there. The person finished their conversation with Spencer and left. Spencer looked to see his mother and her friend. Diana bent down, patted the girl on the head, and thanked her.

 

“I will see you next story time.”

 

The girl ran off towards her home. Diana and Spencer went into the house. 

 

“Come sit mother. We have time.”

 

“Who was that? Are we in danger?” Diana asked?

 

“No. We are fine for now. That was a messenger from Quantico. He brought me word from Aaron. Let’s read it together.” Spencer smiled.

 

Spencer opened the satchel. He pulled his mother’s manuscript out, handed it to her. She held it tight. She smiled. She definitely liked this man. Spencer pulled out his letter.

 

My dearest Spencer, 

I enjoyed your letter. It sounded like you and your mother are well. I have spent some time with the King’s apothecary. I thought that it would help me understand your work, It is unbelievable what you have to know. I knew you were smart, but wow. I find it hard to comprehend that someone as young as you, holds all that knowledge in his mind. It made me fall further for you. Did you get to meet this woman? Tell me about her. I look forward to hearing of the successes you have with her. I fell asleep as I read these chapters. I dreamt that I held you in my arms, as Sir Robert held Tolan at their picnic. I find myself jealous of Sir Robert sometimes. Things are calm and peaceful here. I wish I could find a reason to come see you. Maybe you could cause a disturbance or something?

See you in my dreams, until I can otherwise,

Your Knight, 

Aaron.

 

“Ahh, that is sweeter than even I could write.” Diana gushed. 

 

She stood and kissed Spencer on the head. He blushed. 

 

“Now put it away. Let us go visit this Jane, you told me of. Before we have to evacuate.”

 

Spencer nodded, smiled, put the letter away, and stood to leave with his mother.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the city prepared, Dr. Millhouse and Jane were inundated with visitors. Spencer and his mother arrived moments before Lady Strass. They sat with Lady Jane and chatted. Lady Strauss barged in. She demanded Dr.Millhouse meet with her. He took her into his office. She raked him over the coals for the money request and supplies. The Dr. wanted to lay into Lady Strauss and how he felt that she kept the need supplies from patients. She hindered his work by the low budget she allotted him, and her mistaken belief that these people couldn’t be helped was old fashion. He was beside himself. It took all his willpower to maintain his professionalism. After what seemed like an eternity, he invited her to meet Jane. 

 

“I have done as you said. May I now please return to my Frank?” Jane asked as Lady Strauss approached.

 

“You have done well. Thank you for your cooperation. The medication seems to have helped, but if you leave, you won’t have the medication or the doctors. I think you should stay longer.” Spencer spoke softly.

 

“Why is he even here with a patient? He isn’t a doctor! Unless he is here to put her away, “ Lady Strauss’ voice went up with each statement.

 

She pointed at Diana, who moved away in fear. Jane looked at Lady Strauss like she was a monster. Jane brought her whistle to her lips. Nurse Annabelle had seen enough over the years of Lady Strauss’ mistreatment of patients and Dr. Millhouse. She could hold her tongue no further. 

 

“That is enough! He has studied more than enough to be a Doctor. He is an apothecary and he is our apothecary. He has every right to make sure that the medication that he mixes is correct for the patients. You, ma'am, are the one that lacks education and knowledge. Now, please do not speak of that which you do not know.” Annabelle spoke with authority. 

 

Lady Strauss’ mouth hung open. No one had ever spoken to her like that. 

 

“How dare you be so impertinent!”

 

Dr. Millhouse defended, “She is right. Whom I grant access to my patients is my choice. This is my facility. With all due respect ma'am.”

 

Lady Strauss stomped her foot. 

 

“I can replace all of you. You will be respectful and follow my instructions. The King has put me in charge.” 

 

She turned towards Spencer.

 

“Take your possessed mother from here, now or I will have her committed.” 

 

He stood and took his mother's hand. He looked at Jane with tender eyes. She started to play her whistle. 

 

“Uggg. That noise. Stop it at once.” Strauss complained.

 

Jane kept on. Lady Strauss tried to take the whistle from her to no avail. With that, she huffed out, declared she would be back in the morning, and went to the inn. As most people were on their way out, she and her party settled in.

\---------

 

One by One the city leaders died. The screams from the churches as they burnt echoed in their ears. It wore down their resolve. Frank’s face became blank. His eyes glazed over. He didn’t even ask, anymore. He just took the next leader, slit their throat as he met the eyes of those who watched. The blood dripped down Frank’s arm, as the body twitched. He stared at the next victim, pointed, wiggled his finger to say come here. The next leader walked forward. His eyes stared back at Frank in defiance. 

 

“Where is your family? Which church do they burn in?”

 

The man started forward. He was not going to show Frank any fear. Frank took his sword and cut off the man’s left leg below the knee. While the man laid there, and writhed in pain, as he bled. Frank called the next one. 

 

“Same question.”

 

This one looked at his comrade on the ground, then turned to look at the last three men. He steeled himself. He knew they were heroes. They had almost made it. Frank chopped off his right leg below the knee. He hollered at the pain, as he fell to the ground. The last three were the youngest of the group. They started to tremble. Their resolve was not as strong as the previous men. The story of Alexandria’s fall would be a story of bravery and sacrifice, but … Frank went back and cut the right arm off the first victim.

 

“Speak now! How did you know we were coming?”

 

Frank turned to the other man. He placed his sword by his left shoulder. Raised an eyebrow, and waited.

 

“We uhh had a …”

 

One of the three ran at the man to silence him. He grabbed at Frank’s sword. He used his body to fall across the sword so that it fell from Frank’s grip and across the man’s throat. While it killed the man, it also wounded the man that fell upon it. Frank’s furor rose quickly. He pulled his knife and began to repeatedly stab the leader who prevented his answer. Blood and flesh flew as did Frank’s rage. 

 

The last two were spared. Tied in ropes they were taken to join the eight from Winchester. Three cities and ten survivors, surely King Frank had become soft over Lady Jane. Night fell and the King and his Army rested as Alexandria burned.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington evacuates who they can. The militia goes out to try and stop King Frank's approach. The sheriff's plan is put into action. Sir Aaron's men are almost there. Other troops have been dispatched. What will the outcome be? Does today bring fear or hope?

Throughout the night the people of Washington prepared. Families packed to evacuate in the morning. The city engineer and his workers reinforced the city gates. The sheriff and knights placed sentries. They distributed weapons and set a watch on the wall.

 

The troops that were elsewhere in the kingdom received their orders from the King. They were on the road to Alexandria or Washington, whichever was nearer. This way they would stop or come behind King Frank's men.

 

Sir Aaron and his men rode on, Slower in the darkness, but steady. Not a moment could be spent on rest. As they rode, Aaron would change position to discuss strategy with his officers as they rode side by side. He had a sound plan of action ready by dawn.

 

Spencer had a bit of difficulty as he attempted to get his mother to sleep. She was worried that her stories would be destroyed, if they were left behind. Spencer convinced her that if he were comfortable with his medicines being left, then her stories were safe also. He did agree to send Sir Robert and Tolan back to Aaron for safe keeping. Although he was sure that Aaron was on his way to rescue them. After Diana fell asleep, Spencer wrote to Aaron.

 

My Brave Knight,

I promised mother to send you all she has written of Sir Robert and Tolan. She is afraid the stories maybe destroyed with the approach of the West Virginian army. I tried to assure her of their safety, but sometimes it can't be done. I told her you were on your way to help our city, but she doesn't put her faith in others well. I guess, we found a reason to get you here. Please be safe. I hope you will keep many safe and rescue those that need it. A peaceful solution to this turmoil, I wish.

 

Yours with all my heart,

Spencer

 

Spencer put the letter and manuscripts in the satchel, then took them to the messenger. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sir Keith and his men broke camp. They were halfway to Washington. The militia left to meet them. At about the three-quarters mark, the two groups would engage each other. King Rossi’s armies throughout the northwest kingdom neared Washington. They would stop King Frank. 

 

King Frank and his men started for Washington. They made plans that at about half way, half of the men would break off and go around from the rear of the city. Since Alexandria had known of their approach, Frank was sure that Washington would know also. He wanted to keep Lady Jane and the other women in the city. There would be no chance of escape if he had any say. 

 

The small band of King Rossi's men that had been closest to Alexandria made it there, just after noonday. They wanted to bury the dead, in honor of the fight that had taken place; however, they knew the best way to honor them was to honor their fight. 

 

“Onward to Washington!” Became their battle cry. As they mounted up, with the hope that King Frank wasn’t too far ahead. 

 

The first group of evacuees left Washington. Lady Strauss heard of the crisis and returned to the home. The sheriff's men notified people in the outlying areas to leave or go to the city for safety. They would lock the city gates at dusk. Everyone would need to decide by then whether or not they should leave or stay. The traps were set by early afternoon. Plans were made. The mayor and sheriff met once more.

 

“Sheriff are we sure, that these plans will work?” 

 

“They will do the best that we can. If not, the Lady Jane he seeks is in the home for those with mind issues. We can give her to him, but I fear he will just kill her, too.” Sheriff Morgan stated.

 

“As a last hope then.”

 

The people of Washington were hopeful and diligent in their preparations. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sir Aaron and his men stopped for lunch. They discussed the plans that he had developed, so far on their travels. They would be in Washington just after sunrise or three-quarters of them would. Aaron sent one-quarter of his men to protect the back gate of Washington. He knew the sheriff would protect it, but he also knew that a good strategy would be for King Frank to send men that direction, also. Sir Aaron suspected that they were up against a strong strategist, otherwise, three cities would not have fallen. 

 

The militia saw Sir Keith and his troops ahead. They hid in the woods and waited. When the troops were there, the militia attacked. They were able to surprise them. It still was a harsh battle. Many were killed from West Virginia. Men, wounded on the Virginia side, headed back to Washington. Those that were still strong and healthy moved down the road a mile, where there were no signs that a battle took place. They hid and waited for King Frank and the rest of the West Virginian army to come. The wounded reported to the sheriff at dusk when they arrived in Washington, where they received medical treatment. 

 

As they were treated, their comrades dealt with King Frank. Unfortunately, they were tired, outnumbered, and not prepared for the ruthlessness of the West Virginians. As they fell, the hopes of the people of Washington went with them. 

 

King Frank’s men, that had gone to the backside of Washington, arrived. When the next group tried to evacuate, a small group followed them. King Frank now knew where they had hidden the ones who left. The men searched for Jane there. While the gate was open, The West Virginians attacked. They battled. Word was sent to the sheriff and mayor. More men skilled at the bow were sent to the rear of the city, as the battle continued into the night.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The messenger from Spencer arrived to meet Sir Aaron. He gave him the letter. Aaron read as they rode. He sent the messenger with the manuscripts on to Quantico. He wanted the manuscripts protected. Aaron would not disappoint Diana or Spencer. He gave an oral message to be delivered to the King of their plans. The messenger was given some food before he was off again. They rode on to meet this King Frank.

 

Sir Aaron took a moment to ride to the side by himself. He knew after this he could not think of Spencer again. Every decision had to be based on what was best for Washington and Virginia. If Spencer ended up in danger, He would have to put his feelings to the side in any decision. He sent up thoughts to Spencer that he would be safe. Aaron wiped a tear from his eye, as his heart broke at the thought otherwise. He steeled himself for the job ahead. ‘I am Aaron Hotchner, Knight Commander of Virginia, brave, strong, honorable.’ He rejoined the ranks. His chiseled jaw and eyes set for Washington. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Millhouse sent Annabelle home. She had brothers and sisters that needed her care. He told her that he had enough staff for the home. She needed to get her siblings and get out of town. She thanked him. Annabelle promised to return, just as soon as this crisis passed. She arrived home to find everyone packed and loaded up on a wagon. Some of the town’s orphans and children of the parents that had to stay, were in the wagon, also. She told the parents, that she would guard and protect their children as if they were hers. A driver joined her. They left to evacuate the city, they didn’t know that King Frank’s men were there already. 

 

Lady Jane went to her room. She heard some of the whispers of the staff. She hoped that by morning, they would release her to Frank. The doctor came to see her.

 

“Jane? Have you heard about the situation in the city?” Dr. Millhouse asked?

 

“He came for me.” She smiled.

 

“This man is not an alien. He's a murderer.” The Dr. warned.

 

“ It's all right. He came for me!” She bounced, as she answered. 

 

“You get some sleep tonight. We will see what tomorrow brings.”

 

The doctor had done all he could for the day. He wished he could convince Jane of King Frank’s evilness, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. He checked on the rest of the patients and staff before he turned in. 

 

Morning would bring the answers.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put it concludes here. Frank, Jane, Spencer, Aaron what happens, will they end up with their happy ever afters? Will there be more sadness? Who wins? Who loses? Diana and her stories do they go on? Do they keep their happy ever afters at least?

As the sun pushed the darkness from the sky, the rear of Washington received a boost as the quarter of the Quantico troops arrived to box in the West Virginians. A well-needed relief to the battle-weary Washtonians. Word was sent to the sheriff, who breathed a short sigh. He saw in front of the city the majority of the West Virginian army and King Frank.

 

“I have the children that were in the wagon with this woman.” Nurse Annabelle stood tall, as Frank held her. 

 

“Give me Jane or her dies.” He demanded. 

 

“We are working on it,” Morgan answered, almost frantic.

 

“Wrong answer.” 

 

He slit Annabelle’s throat with his new special rib. It was fast, complete, and efficient. Her body slumped forward as the blood spewed from it. Lady Strauss stood next to the Sheriff. She would not tolerate this. Enough was enough. 

 

“I am Lady Strauss of Quantico. I demand that you tell us where the children are. You have no right to do this. The King will not stand for it.”

 

“I have no reason to harm children. I just want my Jane, that you stole. Give her to me and the children are yours.”

 

“No, she is not right in her mind.” Lady Strauss said with a straight determined look on her face.

 

Frank turned towards his men. He simply nodded. The wagon full of children was brought forward. Diana watched with Spencer, through a window in the wall near their home. She gasped when she saw little Anna and the boy who often brought her medication during story time. Another child cried, she recognized that one from story time, also. She looked at Spencer her eyes pleading. 

 

“You would let these children die, instead of letting her go?”

 

“We must protect her from herself and the rest of society from becoming infected with her ideas.” Lady Strauss continued.

 

The mayor and sheriff tried to quiet her. She did not speak for them. She turned towards them.

 

“I am an emissary of the King. I am above you. Be quiet you cowards. I am sure that the King’s army is on its way.” She spoke smugly.

 

Sheriff Derek wanted to shoot her himself. She was so full of herself. As she turned back towards King Frank, an arrow flew and struck her. She fell off the wall. Spencer ran over to see if he could offer her medical help. The arrow had pierced her heart straight through. Frank spun around to see which archer had shot without permission. An archer named Will Langston stood tall with his bow out.

 

“My apologies Sire. I couldn’t take her nonsense any further. Deal with me as you see fit.” Will spoke, then bowed his head.

 

King Frank walked over, ripped off Will’s rank, pulled him by the arm. He put him in front of head archer.

 

“This man is now your number two. I would give him your job, but I have no cause against you, yet.”

 

Just then, the sound of hoofbeats could be heard in the distance. A scout for the West Virginia army was sent out. He ran into Sir Aaron and the Virginian army. Help was there. King Frank couldn’t leave. The commander of the troops that had attacked from the rear, Sir Stephen, rode up to Sir Aaron. He told them how they had arrived at Alexandria, then rode to catch the West Virginian army, only to be defeated into retreat. Sir Stephen asked how Sir Aaron could use them. Aaron sent them to the rear, for now, to rest and regain their strength. He would call upon them as needed. It seemed that was the best use at this time. Sir Aaron’s men took up their positions. The archers climbed the trees. The men on foot made a line to block the road. The knights on horseback behind them. Once everyone was set, Aaron was ready to announce their presence.

 

“King Frank of West Virginia. I am Sir Aaron of Quantico. I come in the name of King Rossi. We call for your surrender and release of the city of Washington. You are surrounded.” Aaron bellowed, as loud as he could.

 

“Sir Aaron, I, King Frank, am here for Lady Jane. She is in the city. I simply want her returned. Give her to me and I leave.” He yelled back.

 

“How do I know you will adhere to your word sir? All we have seen is your destruction.”

 

“You don’t. How many more need to die?” Frank said as he motioned to the archers to take aim. 

 

There was a pause. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Spencer had returned to his mother’s side. He knew they needed to go get Jane and let her decide. 

 

“Mom, I am going to go get Lady Jane. She should decide what makes her happy.”

 

“Yes. I would want that chance.” Diana agreed. “Let me come with you.”

 

They both hurried to the home. Dr. Millhouse was wary of anyone. Even to let Spencer in might upset the patients. He finally relented.

 

“Dr. Millhouse, I believe we need to let Lady Jane decide if she wants to go with King Frank.” Spencer plead.

 

The doctor went through all the reasons that someone like Jane was not in the right state of mind to make this kind of life or death decision. He knew it would save lives, but he couldn’t say that Jane really understood the consequences of her actions.

 

“Doctor you know me well.” Diana interjected. “During one of my episodes can I understand?”

 

“No, you can’t. We aren’t talking about you though.”

 

“When I am not in an episode, I can make decisions just like you can, can I not?” She insisted.

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“Then let Jane do the same. Jane is no different. She just wants a normal life on good days and someone to love her on the bad ones. He might not be the best choice, but for her it is her choice.” Diana stared at the Doctor.

 

“Okay. Take her Spencer. I hope it works out.” Dr. Millhouse said.

 

A nurse brought Lady Jane to Spencer. She was happy to see him. He explained what they were to do. They started out, but Diana didn’t move. 

 

“Mom, are you coming with us?”

 

“No, Tolan. I am going to stay here with the doctor for a bit. I think he and I should visit for a while.” Diana smiled. “I’ll be safe here.”

 

Spencer and Lady Jane continued on. They got to the gate. Guards stopped them. Spencer called up to the Sheriff. Derek motioned for them to come up. 

 

“Sir Aaron, I don’t want to kill the children. Nor do I want to fire upon those on the wall. Just bring me my Jane. Let her and I ride off, and this will be over.” Frank broke the silence.

 

Sheriff Morgan answered, “Frank, we have Jane, but it is up to her. If she says No, then you leave. Understood.”

 

Jane and Spencer reached the top. Jane saw Frank.

 

“He came for me, didn't he?” Jane said. Then she yelled, “Take me with you, Frank.”

 

“Bring her out to me, you there with her. The one with no weapon. Then I will show you where the children are, you can bring them back.” 

 

Spencer pointed to himself, to verify that he was the one who Frank spoke of. Frank nodded. Derek wanted to protest, but Spencer just held his hand up. He took Lady Jane by the arm. Sir Aaron wanted to yell, but he put his stoic face on. He held himself tall, and recited ‘Spencer is brave and strong.’ All anyone could do is watch. The mayor had an idea.

 

He yelled, “King Frank, give your special killing tool to one of your men, as a show of good faith on your part.”

 

A large cry of yes came from the people of Washington and the Virginian army. If Spencer was to be brave, then his city would do what it could to back him up. Sir Aaron called a swift runner and ordered him to follow at a distance. This way they would know where to go if help was needed. 

 

“Okay.” King Frank stated as he tossed the pouch with the tools in it. “You will not follow us. Spencer will come back with the children, once I know we have not been followed. Jane and I will go.” 

 

“Agreed.” The mayor replied.

 

Jane and Spencer reached Frank. She smiled and took his hand.

 

“Where will we go?”

 

“ Wherever we want.”

 

Three horses were brought to them. They mounted up and rode to the west. As they went, they spoke.

 

“ What he's feeling right now will pass, and when it does, like all the others he'll take your life, and then he will really feel.” Spencer said.

 

“I don't believe he will. I don't believe you know what this feels like.” Jane said, as she lovingly looked at Frank.

 

Frank argued, “If you did, you would not be here. You'd be with the one you love.”

 

They arrived at a crossroads. King Frank had them stop. 

 

“The children are down there about half a mile. Jane and I will leave you now.”

 

“Jane are you still sure?” Spencer asked, one more time.

 

“Yes, and thank you.”

 

They rode off. Spencer rode on until he found the children. He gathered them placed as many as he could on his horse and started back to Washington. Before long the runner caught up to him, he gave him direction on where to search for Frank and Jane. The runner headed back to Sir Aaron, who dispatched a search party. 

 

Spencer and the children were welcomed back into Washington. The search party searched and searched but Jane and Frank were gone. The West Virginia Army surrendered to Sir Aaron. Sir Aaron congratulated the mayor and sheriff on their job well done. They debriefed everything that had occured. Afterwards, Spencer went back to the home to let his mother know what had transpired. He found her and the doctor in conversation with patients. 

 

“Mom, I’m back.” Spencer said, smiling.

 

“Hi Spencer. I’m making new friends.”

 

“We can go home now. It is all over. Jane went with Frank.” 

 

“I talked to the Doctor. I’m going to stay here for awhile.”

 

“Why would you do that? There is no need. Mother?” Spencer said quickly, with a panicked tone.

 

“Spencer, come sit here.” Diana said, as she patted the seat next to her. “I think it is time for me to live my own life. I don’t need to be taken care of by my son. I can stay here, still write and tell my stories. The doctor and I have worked it all out. You don’t need to worry about me anymore.”

 

Spencer tried to argue. He never won arguments with his mother. They usually ended with her threat to scratch his eyes out. Which had never happened, but most people agreed that she would do it, if ever given the chance. Sir Aaron even came with him to try and talk her out of it, but he could not persuade her either. With that Sir Aaron, convinced him to return to Quantico with him. Spencer promised to send money for his mother’s care and letters regularly.


	16. Chapter sixteen Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - Six months later.

There had been no sign of Lady Jane and Frank.  West Virginia was now ruled by a kind King. They had a peace treaty with Virginia and good trade with each other.  The people of both kingdoms were again happy. The kingdom of West Virginia had helped in the reconstruction of Winchester, Fairfax, and Alexandria.

 

The home in Washington was renamed Bennington, in honor of nurse Annabelle.   The King had made sure that they had the funds and supplies they needed to treat their patients.  Dr. Millhouse now had hope of changing lives. His desire to help people was reignited. Equipped with Spencer’s research and medications, he felt that Diana and people like her could have more good days than bad.  Diana had settled in well. They gave her a room for her stories to be stored, along with a place to write. She would be allowed to go to the hill to tell her stories regularly. The citizens were still content, she was too.  

 

A messenger arrived at Bennington with a satchel.  There was a letter for Diana. She sat in the garden to read it.

 

     Dear Mother,

I have settled in here at Quantico nicely.  King Rossi is a kind man. You would like him.  He is fair and has set me up with the court apothecary.  When the apothecary says that I am ready, He and I will share the responsibility of being court apothecary and physician to the King.  I can’t believe this. Aaron proposed to me. He said that he had written you and that you granted him your permission. My heart is so full, that the two people I love the most, want my happiness.  When the wedding plans are set, I will send for you. You must attend. I miss you. I wish you were here with me. I know as your last letter said, I must live my own adventures. Last night, Aaron and I finished reading Sir Robert and Tolan.  It was a lovely ending. My favorite part was when ‘Sir Robert took Tolan in his arms and kissed him firmly. The two men would never be separated again. Tolan’s mother had given them the future. It was the most loving selfless act. She simply walked into the home, explained to the doctor that her son deserved true love.  The doctor said how could he help. Tolan had helped so many people in his life, that they were more than happy to help him back. It would be a full house at the wedding of Tolan and Sir Robert.’ No wonder why everyone loves your stories, the happy endings are so much better than the sadness of real life. Except mine, my life is a Diana Reid fairytale.  Please keep writing it.

 

Love your Son,

Spencer Tolan Reid

 

 

 


End file.
